Forbidden
by SaraHHH
Summary: When things couldn't get any worse for Paul....they did The following story contains content that may offend some readers, reader discretion is advised
1. Where It All Went Wrong

_Paul was sat on the floor in his closet, he couldn't remember how long he'd been here for, the moment he heard his parents come in he quickly found somewhere to hide. Lately it was the same thing every night he may have only been ten but he knew what was happening. His Dad was having an affair with a younger woman, and it seemed as though his Mother had found out. Paul could hear his Mother screaming at his Father, he shut his eyes tightly hoping to block everything out, he hated his parents fighting he wished they could be happy again, tears blurred his vision as he tried so desperately not to cry. Paul rested his head on his arm all he could do was wait. Finally after a few minutes he heard the voices die down, followed by the slamming of the kitchen door, someone must have gone he wondered who._

"_Paul"_

_Paul remained silent he didn't want to face his Father right now, he could hear footsteps they where getting a lot closer to him._

_The bedroom door opened his Father glanced around the room, it was so quiet he sighed before opening the closet. Paul was on the floor with his hands covering his face, he kneeled down and pulled his Son in for a hug. He knew he had been crying he could feel the wetness seep through his shirt._

"_Where's Mom?" Asked Paul _

"_She's just gone out for something" Said Randy (A/N not Orton lol) clutching onto his Son, he knew his wife wasn't coming back she was leaving him, if Paul had been at his Grandparents she would have no doubt packed her things and gone. Randy had found someone else, he had fallen out of love with his wife she had found out and wanted nothing to do with him._

Seven years later………

"Paul" Shouted Randy from the bottom of the stairs it was 7:30am and time for Paul to go to school it was the first day back after the holidays. Paul crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, he went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table he snarled at his soon to be Stepmother Stephanie. Paul hated her she was the reason his parents divorced seven years ago she was the other woman, she had recently moved in with him and his Father, since they where getting married soon she thought it would be wonderful for them to all live together first. Stephanie had brought her Son from her other relationship with her Kurt he was 15. Paul didn't exactly get on with him he was probably the most annoying person he'd met, yet his Father seemed to favor him for some reason, maybe it was because of his brains, Paul wasn't the brightest in his class then again the Teachers didn't seem to care.

"Here's your breakfast Paul" Smiled Stephanie

Paul half smiled before taking his folk it actually looked quite nice, he watched her make her way back to the kitchen, she was only in a black silky robe that barely covered her long legs, the last thing he needed was evil thought's about Stephanie his soon to be stepmother. He quickly looked back at his breakfast before sticking his folk in the fluffy egg; it looked quite nice actually as long as she didn't poison it. Paul could feel a pair of eyes on him he slowly looked up it was his soon to be Stepbrother Kurt; he was smiling at him clutching his books tightly.

"Hey Paul" Said Kurt balancing his books

"Hey" Said Paul

"So….are you ready for the new term it's going to be great isn't it"

Paul looked up from his breakfast in disbelief then again his Kurt was a bit geeky, he knew he would have to leave him alone but he wasn't sure Shawn would be able to.

"Sure" Said Paul

"Kurt have you had enough to eat?" Smiled Stephanie giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah Mom"

"Great well once Paul is ready you can both get going" Said Stephanie

"We" Asked Paul dropping his folk

"Yes didn't Stephanie tell you since its Kurt's first day we thought you could show him around" Said Randy coming through to the kitchen

"I usually give Shawn a ride" Said Paul though deep down relieved, the last thing he needed was to show his Stepbrother around Shawn would never let him live it down.

"Well I'm sure just for today you can give Kurt a ride as well" Said Randy staring at him "Remember it's his first day"

Paul really didn't want to but what choice did he have, if he didn't say yes his Dad would take the car off him or worse make him get the Bus. Everyone was watching him now it was a no win situation, he got up and grabbed his leather jacket he really didn't have any other choice.

"Ok let's go" Sighed Paul

Kurt quickly followed behind him he placed his books down and grabbed his coat and bag. Kurt zipped his coat up to the top and put his arms through the straps of his bag; he quickly grabbed his books and ran to Paul's car.

"Alright get in" Said Paul holding the door open, Kurt smiled he doesn't understand why Paul is so moody all the time, it seems every time he tried to make an effort Paul shot him down. Kurt thought maybe it was because Paul was jealous of him; it was a known fact that Kurt was the smart one in the family. He got the high grades though it was only because he studied and worked hard, Paul didn't put much effort into school it's like he didn't care about getting a good education.

Stephanie was in the shower after everyone had left it was her time to relax, she only worked part time in a convenience store from 3-8, she grabbed some shampoo from the shelf and began rubbing it into her scalp, it smelled of strawberries as she inhaled in the sweet scent. She went underneath the shower head rinsing away the shampoo from her hair. Stephanie turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, she stepped out the shower and covered her body, she grabbed another towel for her damp hair. Before she could begin drying herself off she heard the phone ring, she quickly headed downstairs to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello could I speak to a Mr. or Mrs. Levesque it's the school principal"

"He's at work right now but I'm one of his guardians" Said Stephanie

"Well I'd like one of you come down to the school, it's Paul he was caught smoking in the boys bathroom" Explained the principal

"Oh…..I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Ok thank you" Said the principal

Stephanie put the phone down and headed back upstairs to change, she couldn't believe Paul had done this it certainly wasn't a first, all through High school he'd been getting into trouble. She wondered if he could behave himself it was incidents like this that made her doubt him, she finished getting dressed and grabbed the car keys. Randy had left the car for her today which was a good thing, since she would now have to get lectured about not being able to control her stepson, soon to be stepson she hoped he'd calm down once she married his Father, though something was telling her that wouldn't be the case, as a matter of fact she had a feeling things would get a lot worse from now on.

A/N I chose Kurt to be Stephanie's Son because they look as though they could be Mother and Son.


	2. Caught In The Act

Stephanie parked the car just outside the school; she ran inside and greeted an old lady at the reception.

"Hello the principal called me earlier about my stepson" Said Stephanie adjusting her bag on her shoulder, the old lady smiled at her

"What name is it?"

"Paul Levesque" Said Stephanie

"Yes he's in the principal's office right now, if you'll just wait a second I'll get him for you" Smiled the lady picking up the phone

Stephanie sighed before sitting down she just wanted to get Paul and go home, she knew he would be getting sent home and possibly getting a suspension. She really wished he'd behave especially in school, did he even realize how important getting a good education was. Unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life flipping burgers or moving boxes.

"Ma'am the principal will see you now" Shouted the lady putting the phone down,

Stephanie got up from her seat and went down the hall she knew exactly where his office was; though this was the first time she had come here during the day usually it was after school. Stephanie stood in front of the door it read principal, she could hear voices inside they sounded muffled from behind the door. Stephanie tapped lightly on the door waiting for an answer, it wasn't long before a rather obese man greeted her he looked about 40, he was completely grey she wondered if it was his age or Paul that had done that. He half smiled before letting her in, she went inside Paul was sitting on the sofa next to her he was sprawled out, she sat on the end waiting for the principal to sit back at his desk.

"I'm so glad you could come……"

"Stephanie"

"Stephanie right his guardian, as I explained on the phone Paul was caught smoking in the boy's bathroom, now usually we just give a warning but this has become a regular thing Stephanie" Explained the principal

"I see"

"And well obviously we don't tolerate this kind of behavior in school, so I propose Paul serves a suspension" Explained the principal

"What…….he needs to be at school" Said Stephanie

"We are aware of that but right now we feel it would be best for both parties to do the suspension"

"This is only best for you, what about Paul he will fall behind in class" Shouted Stephanie

"He is already quite far behind Stephanie" Said the principal

"Well then that means he needs to be at school then to catch up"

"Just leave it" Mumbled Paul finally saying something he just wanted to get out of there, it was bad enough that he got caught for smoking especially when it was Shawn's idea in the first place. Shawn didn't get sent to the principal's office it was funny it's like the teachers had it in for him.

Stephanie looked at him she could tell he wanted to get out of this office, she didn't want to leave it here though, she couldn't understand why the Teachers where so for this it wouldn't benefit anyone. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of him for a few months he was a hard case.

"He will serve a three month suspension from now til June" Said the principal

Stephanie sighed before getting up it looked as though they'd already made up their mind, no matter what she suggested he would still remain suspended, now she would have to watch over him for the next few months. Maybe she could get him a tutor he would need some education, she wasn't going to let him do as he pleased for the next few months.

"Thank you" Smiled the principal

"Yeah right" Mumbled Stephanie "Come on Paul"

Paul got up and went through the door he was so glad to be out the office, it was bad enough listening to the principal go on about him being a worthless piece of shit. He was really tempted to give that fucker a piece of his mind, though it would only make things worse he knew his Dad would probably take his car for this.

Paul followed Stephanie through the hall as they headed outside, it was dark in the school compared to outside. He continued to follow her until they reached the car.

"Get in" Said Stephanie

"What about my car?" Asked Paul

"We'll get in later"

"What so some fucker can steal it" Spat Paul

"Just get in the car Paul!" Shouted Stephanie

"Stop acting like my Mother cause your not" Said Paul getting in and slamming the passenger door shut.

Stephanie wished he wasn't so bad tempered all the time, ever since she had moved in with them he'd been nothing but cruel, she understood that he was upset about his parents divorcing but that was in the past now. He would be her Stepson soon she hoped they could get along but it looked more unlikely, it wasn't lack of effort on her part, she was trying her best to get Paul to warm up to her but he just didn't seem to want to.

Stephanie went round to the driver's seat and got in he was looking out the window, she needed to find out why he did this, she could ask him now but by the looks of things he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Randy was going to have more than a cow when he found out, Paul's first day back to school after the holiday's and he gets suspended for smoking.

"So why did you do it?" Asked Stephanie she needed to know why

"I don't know" Shrugged Paul

"Yes you do there must have been a reason, did someone coax you into doing it or did you just not want to go to class"

"That's none of your damn business" Mumbled Paul

"Yes it is I'm your parent I want to know why"

"No that's where you're wrong you're not my Mom you're just some whore that split my parents up" Shouted Paul

Stephanie was in shock she knew she should say something to him for calling her a whore, but she couldn't there was something else in his voice other than anger, there was hurt. He was still hurting after his parents split up she wanted to get more out of him, even if he was expressing anger it was just as good as him telling her how he feels. The car turned into the street, she drove the car into the driveway and switched the engine off.

"Paul that was seven years ago" Said Stephanie

"Yeah but because of you she's never coming back……you ruined everything"

Paul quickly got out of the car and went inside, he ran upstairs and shut the door behind him. Paul threw his jacket on the chair and lay on his bed, he placed his hands behind his head as the tears began to fall, it had been seven years but the pain was still just as fresh. Paul remembered the day he met Stephanie it was like only yesterday everything went wrong.

_Flashback_

"_Paul" Shouted Randy he had his arm around a young woman he smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the lips._

_Paul went downstairs to greet his Father, he could hear a female voice as he got closer to the living room, he smiled thinking it was his Mom, she had only left a month ago maybe they'd worked things out._

_Paul went into the living room, his smile faded when he realized it wasn't his Mom, he didn't recognize the woman at all._

"_Paul I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Stephanie" Smiled Randy_

_Paul froze the woman looked way too young to be his Dad's girlfriend, no his parent's where supposed to be making up, they where going to take him to the zoo like they promised._

"_Paul say hello to Stephanie" Encouraged Randy_

_Paul just looked at her before running up the stairs, no this couldn't be happening what about his Mom, what about his parents getting back together._

Paul wiped his eyes he didn't want that bitch seeing him crying, not that she'd give a fuck all she cared about was getting in his Dad's pants. He got off his bed looking out the window he wished he could see his Mother, after the divorce she didn't want to see him, he thought it was his fault then again maybe it was.


	3. Punishment

A/N Well another chapter I hope you guys like this I'm experimenting a little with this one, anyway I should have the next chapter up soon depending on the response I get. I have chapter four done and am working on chapter five now. One more thing I am thinking of adding some more characters into the story, only for a few chapters so let me know who you'd like to see. Oh and no flames please.

Randy pulled into the driveway he was glad to be home it had been a long day at work. Though his day wouldn't be over yet, Stephanie had rang him earlier about Paul getting suspended, he was angry at his Son especially when she told him he had been smoking. Randy opened the front door and went inside he headed towards the kitchen to greet Stephanie.

"Where is he?" Asked Randy

"He's upstairs"

Randy made his way upstairs he needed to get this over with, he approached Paul's bedroom he didn't even bother to knock. Paul was sitting on his bed he got up when Randy slammed the door shut.

Kurt walked through to the kitchen he went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, he looked at his Mother she was chewing on her nail, the tension had been so thick since he got home from school. He daren't ask what had happened though he was sure he'd find out soon enough; the moment Randy would start shouting he'd find out exactly what had happened.

"Mom is everything ok? Asked Kurt

"Its fine" Smiled Stephanie "How was your first day at school?"

"It was good we learned about substances" Smiled Kurt

"Don't you even think about leaving" Said Randy "I want you to explain to me why you did it?"

"I…I don't know"

"Yes you do stop lying and to me, it's your first day back and your already suspended" Shouted Randy "I'm really get sick of this Paul your nearly Seventeen you should be acting like a Man"

"The Teachers have it in for me Shawn did the exact same thing" Explained Paul

"I should have known Shawn would have been involved, I don't know how many times I've told you but that boy is bad news stay away from him"

"Shawn is my friend" Shouted Paul

"No he's not if he was you wouldn't have been caught smoking, as a matter of fact you wouldn't have been smoking at all…..stay away from him I'm warning you"

"You can't tell me what to do" Spat Paul

"Yes I can because I'm your Father"

"No…..you're a lousy Dad all you do is shout at me"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd behave yourself, Kurt doesn't act like that he actually knows how to behave" Shouted Randy

"Oh that's right I'm not perfect like Kurt excuse me for not kissing your ass"

"You need to watch your mouth young man I've had enough of this, for what you've done I'm taking your car" Shouted Randy "And you can forget going out because your grounded"

"What you can't take my car"

"Yes I can and I will you've really done it this time Paul, I'm very disappointed in you" Said Randy finally lowering his voice "And while your at home I expect you to show some respect for your Family"

"What family…..you call this a family Stephanie ruined that Seven years ago" Said Paul

"This has nothing to do with Stephanie it was between your Mother and I, it's about time you grew up and stopped putting the blame on someone else" Shouted Randy "Grow up Paul"

Randy left shutting the door behind him, he took a deep breath before going downstairs, he hated arguing with his Son but when Paul acted this way he had no other choice. Randy went through to the kitchen he was hungry, coming home from work and getting in an argument with his Son was not something he wanted to come home to. Stephanie half smiled at him he realized he'd ignored her before, it was only because he was so mad at Paul before, now he'd vented he could greet Stephanie properly.

"Hey" Said Randy giving her a soft kiss

"How is he?"

"He's just cooling down I've taken his car I think that it was for the best" Sighed Randy "It's at the school right"

"Yes"

"I'll collect it tomorrow before work"

"Will it be ok parked there overnight?" Asked Stephanie opening the cupboard

"Yes it'll be fine I'll be keeping the keys with me once I drop it off here" Said Randy

Stephanie continued making the dinner she had prepared most of it earlier; she was waiting for Randy to get home before she placed it in the oven, they where having lasagna though it looked as though only three would be eating tonight.

"He's falling behind in school, he could really do with a Tutor" Said Stephanie checking on the dinner

"A Tutor those are expensive Hun I'm sure we could find another way"

"Like what look I don't want him falling further behind, it's important he gets a good education" Explained Stephanie turning the oven off, she grabbed the oven glove and took the lasagna out of the oven.

"I know neither do I but there really expensive, we'll struggle if where paying for a Tutor"

"Just think about it please" Said Stephanie dishing out the dinner

"I will" Smiled Randy kissing her cheek

"Kurt dinner's ready" Shouted Randy

Kurt sat down at the table he was also very hungry, he had only eaten a sandwich since he got home he loved his Mother's cooking. Stephanie placed the plates on the table Randy joined Kurt at the table passing everyone a knife and folk.

"I'll get Paul" Said Stephanie making her way upstairs, the floorboards creaked as she got higher up. Stephanie stood in front of Paul's door she knocked hoping he would answer, she heard some movement she breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad he hadn't sneaked out it would only make things worse for him. Paul opened the door and looked at her, he hadn't eaten since he'd got home she knew he must be starving by now.

"Dinner's ready" Said Stephanie

Paul shut the door behind him and followed her, either he was in a better mood or he was hungry it was probably a bit of both. They headed downstairs and sat round the table, Paul looked at his Father before quickly turning away, he sat down as far away from Randy as possible. He wasn't in the mood to go round two with him. Stephanie sat down at the table as everyone began to eat, it was quiet then again it had been an eventful day, though one everyone would want to forget.

"So Kurt how was your first at school" Asked Randy smiling

"It was good we learned about substances"

"That's good so did make any new friends" Asked Randy

"I talked to a few people I'm still getting used to the school"

"Well when you make some friends you're more than welcome to invite them over, your Mother and I don't mind" Smiled Randy he glanced over at Paul he was just playing with his food, he wanted to tell him to eat properly at the table however it would only start another argument. Randy wasn't in the mood to go round two with his Son right now, after a long day he just wanted to relax and spend time with his family.

Paul took a few bites of his lasagna he knew everyone was watching him, it was Shawn's fault he got suspended. Shawn had coaxed him into skipping class and having a smoke in the boy's bathroom at the time it seemed like a good idea, however as soon as Mr. Anderson caught them he knew he'd get sent home. Paul didn't however expect to get suspended Shawn seemed to get off lightly only receiving Detention for a week. His Father was right about Shawn being bad news yet he was the only one who seemed to understand him, no one else tried or wanted to. Since his parents got divorced everyone treated him differently, things changed at school and at home, even the neighbors where different around him. Had he become such a bad person that he deserved this? His Mother never contacted him, he couldn't even ask his Father about it, he felt so lost he didn't know what to do anymore.


	4. Tutoring

A/N Ok this story will hopefully be updated every Monday, as for my other story I'm hoping to update that once a week as well.

"Paul wake up" Said Randy coming into his room it had been a few days since Paul had been suspended, after a long talk with Stephanie she had convinced him a home Tutor was the best option. Randy had to admit Paul did need a bit of help, being out of school for 3 months wasn't going to help him any.

"Paul get up your Tutor will be here in an hour" Shouted Randy from outside the bedroom door, he headed downstairs grabbing his Jacket and briefcase, he went into the kitchen to say goodbye to Stephanie before leaving for work.

"Ok I'm going to work" Smiled Randy kissing Stephanie on the cheek "I'll give Kurt a ride to school…oh and if Paul causes any trouble give me a call"

"Will do" Half smiled Stephanie

"Oh one more thing make sure he's up by 8:30 we don't want his Tutor waiting, since it's his first day they could easily come early" Said Randy

"Randy I need to get to school" Said Kurt adjusting his bag on his shoulder

"Of course I'll see you later Hun" Said Randy opening the front door

Stephanie waved them off, she glanced up the stairs she hoped Paul was up she didn't want to have to explain to his Tutor that he couldn't be ready on time. It will look bad on the both of them, she heard his bedroom door open she was glad he was up. Stephanie went back into the kitchen she opened the fridge for some eggs, she kicked the fridge door shut with her foot the box was empty. It looked as though she'd been having cereal for her breakfast this morning, she threw the box away and grabbed a pen she wrote a memo on the fridge to buy some eggs. It was Thursday and they where running low on food as soon as Randy got paid she could get their food.

"Morning Paul" Smiled Stephanie pouring out a bowl of cereal for herself, he sat down at the table folding his arms in front of him, he rested his head on the table shutting his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Tutoring it would probably be a geek anyway, he wished Stephanie would but out it was none of her business what he did. Maybe he had to remind her she wasn't his Mother.

"Here you better have some breakfast before your Tutor gets here" Said Stephanie placing the bowl in front of him, Paul sat up and grabbed the spoon off the table. Stephanie joined him at the table placing her bowl on the opposite side she grabbed a spoon and began eating. Usually this was her alone time when everyone was at school or work, however with Paul home for the next three months she doubted she'd get much peace.

"I don't need a Tutor" Mumbled Paul looking up

"It's for the best otherwise you'll be bored for three months" Smiled Stephanie she didn't want to admit he needed one, him getting suspended may have been good for his schoolwork, at least he'd be getting one to one attention.

"I bet it's because you think I'm retarded" Spat Paul

"No I don't Paul your not stupid" Said Stephanie trying not to raise her voice she didn't want to argue with him

"Then why the fuck have you and Dad got me a Tutor then" Shouted Paul getting up

"Because you can't be lounging around the house all day, it's only for three months until you go back to school" Said Stephanie

There was a knock at the front door Stephanie glanced over at Paul before answering it, she left the kitchen and opened the door an old lady who looked about fifty opened the door. She had short grey hair, and a pair of glasses that rested on the end of her nose. She was wearing a cream colored blouse with a long black skirt, she had a brown bag in one hand and a pile of books in the other, she smiled at Stephanie before introducing herself.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Thomas I'm here to Tutor your Son Paul" Smiled the old Lady

"Hi it's so nice to meet you I'm Stephanie Paul's Stepmother" Said Stephanie extending her hand

"Of course Mr. Levesque mentioned it on the phone"

"Why don't you come through I'll introduce you to Paul" Said Stephanie leading the way into the living room

Mrs. Thomas followed Stephanie into the living room she sat on the sofa and began arranging her books on the table. She grabbed two notepads from her bag and placed them on the table she crossed her legs and waited for Paul to come in.

"Paul your Tutor is here" Said Stephanie she watched him get up, he snarled at her before heading into the living room. Stephanie followed behind him so she could introduce him, she knew this was the last thing he wanted to do, if he was going to be staying at home with her for three months she wanted him doing something useful. Improving his average seemed appropriate right now.

"Mrs. Thomas this is Paul" Smiled Stephanie

"Hello Paul it's so nice to meet you why don't you sit down so we can get started" Said Mrs. Thomas

Paul reluctantly sat on the sofa with her, he rested his knee on the soft padding he could tell she didn't approve of his sitting position, he didn't understand why people always expected him to act perfect, he was who he was and if they didn't like it well that was their problem.

"Kurt" Shouted Shawn coming from behind he grabbed his underwear and gave Kurt a wedgie "Hey your Paul's Stepbro right"

"Yes" Replied Kurt rubbing his ass

"Is he coming in today I haven't seen him since Monday" Asked Shawn wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder

"Paul got suspended"

"What why?" Asked Shawn

"He was caught smoking"

"And they suspended him for that, damn" Sighed Shawn the school bell rang as all the students headed for their next class

"I should probably be getting to class" Stuttered Kurt Shawn made him feel a little on edge he didn't know why, maybe it was that aura of cockiness that followed Shawn.

"Ok Paul lets finish for lunch" Said Mrs. Thomas

Paul threw his notepad on the coffee table he couldn't have been more relieved, he watched Mrs. Thomas leave the living room a few moments later the front door shut. Paul wanted to go out but his Father had given him strict orders not to leave the house, he had even thought of sneaking out but he knew Stephanie would probably tell Randy. Everyday this week Randy had been telling him to behave, he felt like telling him to stick it up his ass like his Dad knew anything about him now. Paul knew that Randy favored Kurt towards him it was sick really that he'd treat his son like that.

Paul got up and went through to the kitchen he really didn't want to have to stay in all day, maybe if he asked Stephanie nicely she'd let him go out.

"Erm…..Steph….can I go out" Asked Paul rubbing the back of his neck he looked down for a moment before looking back up, Stephanie watched him she knew Randy would have a cow if she let Paul go out. But it seems unfair to keep him prisoner at his own house, she was unsure of what to do if she said no he'd only hate her more.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Stephanie folding her arms

"I was thinking…..maybe the store"

"Your Father grounded you Paul" Sighed Stephanie

"I know but I feel like a fucking prisoner I've got no car, I can't even see my friends and I've got a damn Tutor that I don't even need" Shouted Paul

"Paul were only doing this because we care about you"

"Yeah well if you cared about me then you'd let me have a life"

"Paul you where caught smoking and have been suspended this is serious, something like that can't go unpunished" Said Stephanie

"Yeah but if Kurt did something like that you and Dad would do nothing"

"That's not true he'd be punished if he did something wrong" Shouted Stephanie

"Yeah right"

"Paul why do you think everyone is out to get you"

"I don't" Muttered Paul

"Yes you do, Paul there are people that care about you don't push them away" Admitted Stephanie "You can talk to us"

Paul felt his throat burn as he sat down he hated to think she was being sincere he always labeled her to be a home wrecker, though she was just a person like anyone else. He really didn't want her to know how fucked up everything was inside his head it would only get reported back to his Father. He felt her hand touch his back, her fingers made circles around his spine it felt so good and comforting to feel another persons touch. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to block everything out, he couldn't remember the last time someone had been close to him like this, it was probably when his Mother moved out. He would never forget that day she left for good.

_Flashback_

_Paul watched as his Mother finished putting her clothes in the suitcase, his parents had told him that his Mother was going on Vacation for a few weeks. Paul however could see right through them he knew exactly what was happening, though he dare not argue about it he just hoped that maybe they would change there mind. He looked up watching his Mother approach him she smiled at him before touching the tops of his arms._

"_Now you be a good boy for your Father" Smiled His Mother_

_Paul nodded she kissed his temple before pulling him in for a hug, he clung on to her never wanting to let go, he rested his head on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. The hug ended too soon as he felt her move away from him she smiled before leaving the bedroom, he remained at the top of the stairs watching her, she barely acknowledged his Father before shutting the door leaving behind her family._

_End Flashback_

Paul opened his eyes he hadn't realized he'd phased out he also hadn't realized Stephanie was holding him; he quickly pulled away from her embarrassed he didn't want to start warming up to her, she was still the woman that split his family up. Besides every time he tried to get close to someone he only ended up hurting them or getting hurt himself, he may feel alone but something told him it was best that way.


	5. Teenage Kicks

Paul waited patiently for his Father and Stephanie to go to bed it was a Friday night and he intended on enjoying himself. He heard footsteps towards his room he quickly got under the covers pretending to be asleep, if it was his father he knew he'd come in and check on him. Paul saw the light come into the room as Randy came towards him; he shut his eyes hoping his father would notice he was "asleep" after a minute he heard Randy quietly shut the door behind him. Paul breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't want Randy finding out what he intended to do now it was a matter of waiting for things to settle down before he could sneak out.

Paul looked over at the digital clock it had been 30 minutes since everyone had gone to bed. He pulled the covers off and grabbed his black boots from under his bed; he fastened the laces and got up. Before Paul left the bedroom he grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on, despite it being March it still got pretty cold at night. He went downstairs before being stopped by Kurt, he cursed himself realizing he had been caught though he doubted Kurt would rat him out especially if Paul intimidated him.

"Where are you going" Asked Kurt rubbing his face

"I have to go somewhere"

"But your grounded……and what do I say to Mom and Randy" Asked Kurt

"You don't say anything they aren't going to find out Kurt got it" Spat Paul backing him into a corner

"…O…..Ok" Said Kurt holding his milk up top avoid any spillage

"Good" Smiled Paul patting Kurt's cheek

Kurt watched as Paul left he wished his Stepbrother would behave, he knew deep down there was a nice guy waiting to come out. He remembered his mother telling him that Paul was acting like this because he was hurt, he was angry about everything that had happened in his life. She wouldn't go in to detail but more had happened than any of them knew about.

Stephanie rolled over she looked over at Randy he was sitting in bed deep in thought; she rolled back over trying to go to sleep until Randy spoke.

"I am really a bad father" Asked Randy

Stephanie sat up on the bed she realized this could be quite a long conversation he had been pretty quiet at supper.

"Of course your not" Reassured Stephanie touching his hand it felt like a chunk of ice

"Then why does he hate me"

"Randy he doesn't hate you he's sixteen he's going through a lot right now" Smiled Stephanie

"I guess your right" Half smiled Randy he lay down and wrapped the covers around him, he couldn't help but feel guilty he wished he could tell Stephanie the whole truth, but there was a part of him that just couldn't do that at least not yet.

"Hey Paul I thought you weren't coming" Shouted Shawn coming towards him he had a six pack of beer in his hands

"I had to get away from my Dad" Said Paul

"Sure" Smirked Shawn "Anyway I got us some beer and plenty of girls"

Paul couldn't help but laugh Shawn was constantly thinking about his dick, it seemed as though Shawn was the only person who understood him, everyone else looked the other way.

Paul followed Shawn round the back of the store it was dark as there where no streetlights, the short path had broken glass shards scattered around, it kind of reminded him of his family. Paul climbed over the fence and dropped down onto the floor there was just one door with a light over it, he assumed that was the back door of the store.

"Hey over here" Whispered Shawn they sat down and leaned against the wall, Shawn passed a beer to Paul it was still cold meaning either Shawn stole it or he has some fake ID hidden somewhere.

"How did you get served, didn't they ID you?" Asked Paul pulling the ring pull

"Nah it was a chick at the counter I just put on my charm and she was eating out of my hand" Laughed Shawn taking a sip of beer he placed it down as two girls approached them. Shawn smiled this was obviously the girls he had been talking about, though Shawn had exaggerated a bit when he said "plenty of girls"

"Hey I was wondering where you both got to this is my friend Paul" Said Shawn

"Hi" Said the girls in unison

"Hey"

"Anyway why don't you get over here so we can get to know you better" Said Shawn slyly winking at Paul

Randy stirred in his sleep for the past hour he'd been tossing and turning, it's as though something was trying to tell him something. He instinctively got out of bed throwing the covers off.

"Randy what are you doing?" Asking Stephanie mumbling she was half asleep

"Nothing go back to sleep I'm just checking something"

Randy shut the bedroom door behind him he walked down the hall way to Paul's bedroom, he stopped as he reached the door he hoped his son would be asleep in his bed but something told him he wasn't. Randy opened the door his suspicions where right Paul had gone, he checked the bathroom giving Paul the benefit of the doubt that perhaps he'd just gone to the toilet. There was no one in there he ran his fingers through his hair hoping to be able to control his anger, he knew there was no way he was going to sleep now. Randy shut the door and went downstairs, he sat on the living room Sofa waiting for Paul to come home he just hoped by then he had calmed down a lot.

Paul tilted his head finishing of the last of the beer it had been his third can, finally he felt relaxed and free, though it was only the effect of the alcohol it was better than feeling depressed all the time which Paul felt.

Shawn was whispering something in one of the girls ear whatever it was she was smiling about it, he winked at her before throwing the can away.

"Listen were just gonna go somewhere more comfortable" Smirked Shawn grabbing her hand he winked at Paul before leaving.

Paul watched as the other girl sit on his lap he hadn't really talked to her, to him she was a complete stranger which is one of the reasons he'd been pretty reserved tonight. She put her hand on his face touching his prickles, she moved closer until there lips touched, it seemed like forever since someone had been this close to him. Even though he didn't know her it felt comforting all the same, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, he rested his hands on her waist. He slipped his tongue in her mouth letting it gently brush against hers, she moved her fingers through his soft blonde hair pushing it away from his face. Paul broke the kiss she looked disappointed as she got of his lap, he hardly knew the girl and didn't want things to go any further, not to mention that the last thing he needed was a girlfriend.

Paul made his way up the path of the house, he didn't think he would be out until 5am, he froze when he noticed the living room light on. Either his father or Stephanie had realized he's snuck out, his bedroom window was at the side of his house he wondered if he'd be able to climb up. Though he realized the window what probably be shut, he opened the door and shut it quietly as he turned around his father was looking at him. Paul knew exactly what was coming.

"In the living room now" Said Randy his voice was low

Paul went inside the living room the TV was on meaning his Dad had probably been up for a while, Randy followed him through he grabbed the remote switching the TV off.

"Where have you been" Asked Randy joining his hands together

"Out"

"Out where?" Asked Randy

"Why do you care" Said Paul

"I'm your father Paul I have a right to know, then again you shouldn't have been out in the first place you where and still are grounded"

"I know" Shouted Paul

"Why do you constantly disobey me Paul, why can't you follow instructions and behave" Randy approached him closing the distance between them "Wait have you been drinking?"

Randy paced around the room he was too tired to get in an argument but how could he leave things like this, he didn't know what to think firstly Paul had been caught smoking, now drinking he was at the end of his tether with it all.

"Why are you doing this to me" Shouted Randy "Don't you think I have enough to deal with, your selfish Paul all you care about is yourself well I'm telling you right now this is going to stop. You need to stop acting like a god damned child"

"You think I'm selfish hell you don't give a fuck about me, you'd rather Kurt be your son instead, you won't even let me see me mom"

"That is enough I don't favor Kurt at all, and as for your mother it works two ways she never called you to see how you were doing" Shouted Randy

"Yeah because of you"

"No because she didn't want to see you"

Randy stopped realizing what he'd just said, the room turned eerily silent he looked over at Paul he realized he'd hurt him. Randy had been so angry that the words just slipped out of his mouth.

"Paul……I didn't mean that" Said Randy his hands where shaking, he watched as Paul got up he pushed past him and slammed the front door behind him. Randy slumped down on the Sofa he never meant to say that but it was too late, it only meant the thread holding them together was now more delicate than ever.


	6. Further Apart

Kurt stood outside Paul's bedroom he had been waiting for him to return home, he just hoped Paul wasn't in a bad mood. Kurt had heard the arguments earlier between Paul and Randy it had woken him up. Randy had gone to work this morning his mother had been rather quiet, it seemed as though Paul's behavior was affecting everyone. Kurt tapped lightly on the door he looked away waiting for a response, after a few minutes Paul opened the door he snarled at Kurt.

"What the fuck do you want" Said Paul

"I just wanted to see how you where doing"

"I'm fucking peachy" Said Paul sarcastically

"I didn't tell Dad"

Paul wanted to puke when did Kurt start referring to Randy as his father, it made him sick. Paul didn't know much about Kurt's father though he was convinced it was a one night stand, no one ever mentioned his name and if he did his father would probably chew his ear off. He sat on the end of his bed he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt leaned against the wall like he owned the place.

"Sure you didn't that's why he was waiting for me downstairs"

"Look I don't know how he found out but I swear I never said a word, as soon as you left I went back to bed" Said Kurt "I don't know how he found out but in all seriousness you shouldn't have been out anyway, you where grounded"

"Yeah but unlike you I have friends and a life"

"Why do you always have to such a dick all the time, I try to be nice to you and you just throw it back in my face" Sighed Kurt leaving he didn't care of he got his ass kicked his mother had told him not to let Paul get to him. Stephanie had a lot of patience with Paul it was like she was determined to bring the good out in him. Kurt though was getting tired of being spoken to like that by Paul, he wanted to be close to him like a brother they would be brothers soon, well Stepbrothers. Kurt was determined to not give up.

Stephanie was in the kitchen usually on Saturdays Randy was home, however he'd been pulling more shifts lately hoping to pay for Paul's tutoring. Stephanie had convinced him it was worth it Paul needed all the help he could get especially now he was suspended.

"Afternoon I was wondering where you got to" Smiled Stephanie she grabbed a magazine and sat on the Sofa

"Well I was finishing my science project" Beamed Kurt he loved science it was his favorite subject at school, though he didn't have many friends it didn't seem to bother him. He would rather do well in school than be the most popular kid, he wanted to go to university after college so it was important he did well in school to ensure he got accepted.

Stephanie noticed his smile quickly faded he looked unhappy she placed her hand on his back.

"Is everything ok" Asked Stephanie

"It's just Paul" Said Kurt in almost a whisper he didn't want his soon to be Stepbrother knowing he was getting to him, Paul could be pretty cruel when he wanted to be, not only that but Paul was well over 6ft and had massive arms. He definitely looked intimidating which was probably one of the reasons no one messed with him at school.

"Has he said something to you" Asked Stephanie

"Well…….no……..he" Said Kurt swallowing hard "he's just in a bad mood it was nothing big"

Stephanie just looked at him she wished Paul would be a little nicer at times, already his Tutor had chewed her ear off about him not paying attention and using vulgar language as his Tutor put it, she just sat there and took it the last thing she needed was to lose his Tutoring. Paul needed this and whether he wanted to admit it or not it was the truth.

Stephanie wondered where everything went wrong, oh yeah the moment she stepped foot in the door Paul decided to stop caring. Randy had told her all about his mother, when she left she had told him she never wanted to see Paul again, when she moved out she wasn't only saying goodbye to Randy but her son as well. Stephanie couldn't understand why, she knew very little about the relationship only what Randy had told her, though she knew there was something Randy wasn't telling her, she decided to keep quiet about it though for now.

Randy switched the engine off in his car he looked down at his watch it was nearly 5:30, he was relieved that work had finished though was he wasn't sure he'd be able to relax. He was still smarting from the conversation earlier with Paul, he just didn't know what to do with him anymore, he felt as though he'd lost control of his son. Randy grabbed his briefcase from the passenger seat, he had thought about counseling but felt as though it would only make matters worse. He grabbed the house key from his pocket and opened the door the house seemed oddly quiet, all he could smell was the dinner in the oven. He smiled as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey there" Smiled Randy

"Evening, you can get changed if you want dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes" Said Stephanie grabbing the knives and folks from the drawer

"Sure"

Randy left the kitchen heading upstairs he loosened his tie taking it off, he was glad it was Sunday tomorrow a day off work was something he definitely needed. He stopped outside of Paul's bedroom, he knew he was in there he also knew he should probably acknowledge him, however right now he felt it was best to stay away, he was still angry about Paul defying him earlier and going out drinking. Randy just sighed before going into the bedroom he threw his clothes onto the chair grabbing some clean clothes from the drawer.

"Dinners ready" Shouted Stephanie

Randy heard Paul's bedroom door open he waited back as to not bump into him, he knew he'd have to face him at the dinner table though he'd rather just see him then rather than get into an argument now. He left the bedroom shutting the door behind him, he went downstairs through to the dining room, everyone else was seated Paul was looking down at his food playing with the potatoes with his folk. Randy glanced away quickly sitting sown next to Stephanie he smiled at her before digging into his dinner.

"So how was your day Hun" Asked Stephanie taking a sip of water

"It was fine someone is leaving in a few weeks so we've decided to plan a party for them"

"Who's leaving?" Asked Stephanie

"Kate Burke she's pregnant she was originally going to come back after the Baby was born, however her husband has got a new job in California so they've decided to start their family there"

"Isn't she one of the executives? There will be an opening"

"Yes she is and well so many people are after that job, I don't think Bill knows who to pick himself" Said Randy

"Well you could at least try you've been there now for nearly five years"

"We'll see"

Stephanie silently sighed she wondered if Randy wanted to better himself, if he got promotion it would definitely help with the bills, but also help to pay for Paul's Tutoring they were struggling as it is.

"Can I be excused" Mumbled Paul it was the first time he'd spoken since sitting down

"Sure" Said Stephanie

Paul got up and made his way to his bedroom he grabbed his jacket and opened the window, Shawn was outside he knew he probably shouldn't but he was past caring. His father hadn't even acknowledged him at the table he wondered if his father even gave a damn anymore. Paul climbed down until he got near enough to the floor he stepped down. Shawn smirked at him holding the six pack of beer in his hand.

"You ready"

"Damn right"


	7. Drunken Ramblings

Hey what time is it" Asked Paul stumbling across the road he couldn't remember how much he'd drunk, he'd lost count after the third can he'd consumed. Apparently Shawn had an unlimited access to alcohol since his father worked in a liquor store.

"It's…….I don't know" Slurred Shawn wrapping his arm around Paul mainly to keep his balance, he was just as sloshed as Paul if not more.

Shawn moved away before throwing up on the side of the street, Paul just watched holding onto a signpost for support, Shawn coughed before standing back up he jeans where dirty from kneeling in the road.

"You're my best friend y' know Paul" Slurred Shawn "Nobody else cares about me like you do"

"Get your head out of my ass" Laughed Paul "Ok I live here……I think"

Both of them laughed, Shawn followed him to the path, Paul looked back before waving goodbye he leaned against the door looking for his key, he didn't care if his father was on the other side he was too drunk to give a damn. Paul searched his jacket and jeans for the key it was hard for him to think straight right now, he must have drunk a lot before. He finally realized he must have forgotten his key, he had to choices either climb up the vines of the wall to his room or knock on the door waiting for an answer. He decided it was probably best to climb up the vines to his window.

Paul stumbled across the lawn to the his bedroom window, he slowly began climbing the wall he got about half way before slipping, he fell down cutting his hands in the process. Paul cursed loudly trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Paul" Said Stephanie approaching him "What are you doing here?"

I…"

"And what have you done to your hands…come on let's get you inside"

Stephanie helped Paul to his feet his hands where covered in blood she could tell he was drunk, she wondered how he'd managed to do that, something told her he'd been out with Shawn and they'd been drinking again. She ignored the curious stares from next door Mrs. Simmons was never away from the window, Stephanie wondered if the woman actually slept probably not or else she'd miss something.

Stephanie opened the door quietly; luckily Randy was still asleep otherwise it would only result in another argument.

"Paul sit down" Said Stephanie she opened the medicine cabinet grabbing some cotton wool, a roll of bandage and antiseptic cream. She washed her hands before sitting in front of him, she put some cream on the cotton wool gently dabbing it on the cut.

"Fuck" Winced Paul

"Sorry It'll sting a little…….how did you do this" Asked Stephanie cleaning the wound

"I…..fell"

"Your were trying to climb the vines up to your room weren't you" Smiled Stephanie

"You gonna tell Dad now" Said Paul coldly he winced as the cotton wool ball rubbed against the cut

"Not if you don't want me too your father doesn't need to know everything" Reassured Stephanie she grabbed his other hand as she started cleaning it up

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Paul he was starting to sober up now his head was killing him, meaning he was going to have a pretty nasty hangover later on

"Because I care about you Paul I know your going through a lot right now with your Dad, but he does care about you he only shouts because he cares" Explained Stephanie she got up discarding the used cotton wool balls

"If he really cared he would have stopped Kevin"

Stephanie stopped in her tracks she had never heard about a Kevin before, by the way Paul had said his name he was obviously someone he despised. She made her way back to the table, she sat back down as she began to wrap his hand up, he had cut his hands pretty bad she wasn't quite sure how to explain this to Randy in the morning. Luckily one of his hands didn't need a bandage; she wrapped it around his wrist and palm.

"Who's Kevin?" Asked Stephanie

"He's….he…….no one"

Paul bit down hard on his lip trying not to break down, he may have been drunk but he was sober enough to realize when to keep quiet. He looked away from her not wanting to make eye contact, there was no way he would tell her about that bastard, it hurt Paul just to think about him and everything he'd done. Paul felt his stomach turning he knew he was going to be sick soon, he enjoyed messing around with Shawn but didn't appreciate the after effects that came with it.

Stephanie finishing wrapping his hand up he got up as soon as she had finished, she watched him hurry up the stairs, she heard the door close and him throwing up. She finished putting everything away and made her way to the bathroom to check up on him, the door was slightly ajar she opened it noticing he was leaning against the wall. Paul put the toilet seat down flushing the toilet he glanced at her for a moment before lifting the lid up and emptying his stomach. Stephanie pushed his hair away with one hand the other rubbing his back; he lifted his head up flushing the toilet before leaving the bathroom.

"Paul are you ok?" Asked Stephanie she was worried about him right now

"I'm fine" Answered Paul shutting the bedroom door behind him, he threw his jacket off before flopping down onto the bed he stayed on his side as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Randy opened his eyes slowly it was a Sunday morning meaning time for church, it wasn't that he wanted to go however the neighborhood was very adamant that everyone attended church on Sunday's. Randy decided it was best not to argue, the last thing he needed was people realizing just how fucked up his family was. Though he was pretty sure they were talked about them anyway, especially when they found out he was remarrying.

"Time to get up Hun" Said Randy pulling the covers off "I'll get the boys up"

Randy pulled grabbed a towel from the drawer and left the bedroom he knocked on Kurt's bedroom door getting him up, and then went to Paul's doing the same. Randy went to the bathroom the door was locked, he knocked on the door wondering who was in there. He rested the towel on his shoulder waiting for the person to finish, someone was being sick in there he wasn't sure if it was Kurt or Paul.

"You ok in there" Inquired Randy

Paul pushed his hair off his face he flushed the toilet unlocking the bathroom door, he ignored his father staring at him he just wanted to go back to bed, it was bad enough he was hung over the last thing he needed was him breathing down his throat. Randy sighed before going into the bathroom, they hadn't really spoken much since Friday, and if he was totally honest they hadn't spoken at all apart from just a hello or morning.

Kurt finished fastening his shirt up, he didn't mind Sunday's apart from going to church he really hated it, though his mom and Randy said it was important they attended. He finished putting his tie on checking it was straight in the mirror. Kurt opened his bedroom curtains before making his way downstairs; he sat down at the dining room table.

"Here" Smiled Stephanie placing a bowl down in front of him he grabbed a box of cereal pouring it into the bowl, shortly after Randy came downstairs adjusting his tie. Already a bowl was on the table, he sat down grabbing a box pouring the cereal into his bowl.

"Paul hurry up we need to leave in fifteen minutes" Shouted Randy he finished off his cereal putting the dirty bowl in the sink "Paul"

Randy sighed in frustration he wished Paul would just listen to him, he felt as though it was a constant battle with him, Randy felt someone touch his arm it was Stephanie.

"I'll check on him"

Stephanie made her way upstairs she knocked on Paul's door there was no answer meaning she'd have to go in herself, she opened the door he was under the covers asleep she shut the door behind her making her way to the bed. She assumed he was probably hung over.

"How are you feeling this morning" Asked Stephanie

"Like crap" Paul mumbled

"It's time to go to church come on"

Paul shot out of the bedroom and into the bathroom she could hear him being sick again, she didn't think Paul would be able to go to church today. Paul had only been home for a few hours and obviously he was still throwing up, she heard him flush the toilet and come out again he didn't look too good.

"Come on I need to speak to your father" Said Stephanie, Paul rubbed his head following her downstairs

"Randy Paul's not feeling too well this morning I think he better stay at home"

"Why what's the matter son" Asked Randy skeptically he seemed fine last night

"He's been throwing up all night and he's got a pretty bad headache" Answered Stephanie

"Well I don't think we should leave him here……..especially if he's feeling sick" Added Randy

"I'll stay with him you go to church" Said Stephanie

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes you go ahead I'll take care of Paul"

Randy looked at back at Paul he knew if they didn't go people would be suspicious, he smiled at Kurt motioning him to leave. Randy gave Stephanie a quick kiss before himself and Kurt headed to the car.

"You didn't have to do that" Said Paul

"Well it was either that or go to church hung over, sit down I'll get you something for your headache"

Paul half smiled before sitting on the sofa, he wondered why she was being so nice to him either she wanted something from him or she genuinely cared. He pushed that thought from his head she was a manipulative bitch who only cared about herself. Besides Paul didn't want her getting close to him, because he knew that every time he opened up to someone they ended up getting hurt, god why did life have to be so complicated.


	8. Friends?

Kurt placed his books in his locker, it was lunchtime which meant he could have some alone time.

"Kurtster" Shouted Shawn patting him on the back

"Hey Shawn" Kurt half smiled he didn't like the look Shawn was giving him "Your not going to give me a wedgie again are you"

"What no….and you knew I was only playing back then I mean your Paul's Stepbro, which makes us…..friends"

"Erm…..I guess it does" Said Kurt

"And friends do each other favors right"

"Yes"

"Well since were friends I was wondering if you could……help me with a few things" Smiled Shawn

"What kind of things" Asked Kurt since he was Paul's best friend Kurt had heard a lot of things about Shawn making him that bit more cautious.

"Well I hear you're very good at science and I mean you're like Einstein" Said Shawn overdramatically making Kurt smile "And well it just so happens well I'm not so good and use a bit of help"

"Well I'm kind of hungry and well I was going to go home for lunch" Stated Kurt putting his bag over his shoulder

"Well how about I buy you dinner we can go back to your place and get some work done, besides something tells me Paul could do with a bit of cheering up" Smiled Shawn "I mean don't you want to help me?"

"Of course I do Shawn…."

"Well that settles it come on we better hurry up" Smirked Shawn he grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his pocket "Want one?"

"Err no thanks" Stuttered Kurt looking away mortified, if his mother knew he was with Shawn she'd be none to pleased. He hoped she was out since Paul had a Tutor there was no need for her to stay in. They finally arrived at the house; it would have been much quicker if the queue in the Pizza place hadn't been so long. Shawn had insisted on buying Kurt dinner not that he complained, it was nice to have some company at lunchtime even if it was in the form of Shawn, still he was his soon to be Stepbrothers best friend.

"Here we are" Said Kurt he hoped his mother wasn't home, he went up the short path to the front door knocking on it lightly.

"Don't you have a key?" Inquired Shawn, Kurt shook his head waiting patiently for someone to answer the door, he heard the door unlock it was Paul.

"Hey Shawn what are you doing here" Asked Paul

"Kurt here is gonna help me isn't that right" Kurt nodded putting his bag down "What did you do to your hands?"

"I can't remember" Laughed Paul

"Dude how you gonna get laid like that"

Paul couldn't help but chuckle it was vintage Shawn only caring about his dick, he glanced at Kurt who looked away nervously, obviously the guy didn't appreciate this conversation. Paul smirked it was typical of Kurt to be embarrassed about something like that; he moved aside letting them in the house. Shawn made his way into the living room he made himself at home on the sofa even putting his feet on the table.

"Were not supposed to put our feet on the table" Stated Kurt

"Says who?" Asked Shawn

"My mom"

"Yeah well your mom can suck my dick………..literally" Laughed Shawn

"Dude that's sick" Laughed Paul

"Hey she's got a nice set of tits and I'm pretty sure she swallows"

Kurt looked away horrified by the entire conversation he didn't want to think about his mom that way, he played with the end of his T Shirt looking anywhere but Shawn. Shawn smirked at Paul both of them with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Relax Kurt I'm just joking" Laughed Shawn eying up Paul "Though if she came onto me I wouldn't back down"

"Can we please not talk about my mom" Sighed Kurt

"Touchy"

Stephanie came through the front door she had a slew of bags with her she had obviously been to the store for some food. She placed the bags in the kitchen before going through to the living room; she was expecting Paul and his Tutor to be in there. She had told Kurt if he was coming home for dinner he was to stay out of the living room, the last thing Paul needed was any distractions.

"Hi Shawn I didn't expect you to be here" Smiled Stephanie "Did Paul invite you over?"

"No it was Kurt he's going to help me with some work" Smiled Shawn

Stephanie looked confused that was unlike her son to do that, either he was lying for Paul's sake or Shawn pretty much forced his way in. Randy would have a cow if he found out Shawn Michaels was in their home, he didn't exactly have the best reputation. Randy didn't exactly approve of Paul's choice of friends.

"Paul where's your Tutor?" Asked Stephanie taking her coat off

"She's gone out she said she'd be back later"

"Ok well have you had your lunch" Asked Stephanie pushing back a lock of hair

"No"

"Come through to the kitchen I'll whip you something up"

"I'm fine" Mumbled Paul he put his head down he wondered why she was being so nice all of a sudden it was creepy to say the least. He didn't need her sympathy nothing she could do would change how he felt about her.

"Go on Paul Kurt and I could do with a bit of alone time to get our work done" Encouraged Shawn

Paul wanted to knock his teeth out didn't he realize the last thing he wanted was to be alone with her; he wasn't liking the fact they were getting closer. Hell she was probably spying on him for Randy's sake, though he had to admit it was nice of her to lie for him on Sunday. Still Paul didn't trust her she was still the woman who split his parents up, he wondered when he became so bitter probably the day he met Kevin. He got up making his way through to the kitchen; Shawn winked at him before turning back to Kurt.

"Where were we?" Smirked Shawn

"We haven't even started yet" Sighed Kurt he looked at his watch they barely had time to get anything done "And it's nearly the end of lunch we have to get back to school"

"Relax we've got plenty of time" Reassured Shawn

"No we don't……..we really should go"

"You know what I think" Stated Shawn towering over a cowering Kurt, he noticed Stephanie watching him out of the corner of her eye "I think……..your right we best go"

Kurt smiled feeling somewhat pleased with himself Shawn was ok but he scared him a little, he opened the front door as the boys headed back to school.

"Paul did you invite Shawn over?" Asked Stephanie

"No……it was Kurt……….before you saying anything I had nothing to do with it" Stated Paul

"I never said you did"

"But you were going to right, anything to give Dad some ammo to fire at me" Said Paul

"Why do you always assume I'm out to get you?"

"I don't"

"Yes you do I can never have a serious conversation with you Paul, because every time I try you just throw it back in my face your paranoid" Shouted Stephanie

"Yeah and you're a bitch"

"Why am I a bitch Paul tell me why, because I care about you, because I want to help you, why do you hate me so much"

"You know why" Mumbled Paul

"Oh is this because I'm marrying your Dad and you can't get over the fact your parents split up seven years ago, well you know what Paul you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept it" Shouted Stephanie

"You know Jack all about what happened so don't tell me to move on" Said Paul "You think Randy is such a good father that's horseshit"

"Why is it horseshit?" Asked Stephanie she hadn't meant to shout at him before she was just so tired of his paranoia and temper

"It doesn't matter it happened a long time ago" Mumbled Paul

"Paul you can tell me anything I'm all ears" Smiled Stephanie

Paul was about to speak when the front door opened, he got up quickly it was his Tutor she came through to the kitchen and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late there was a queue in the bookstore" Smiled Mrs. Thomas "Ready Paul"

"He hasn't had his lunch yet" Said Stephanie

"I'm fine really" Said Paul

"No I'll make you a sandwich, you can eat it while working as long as though ok with you Mrs. Thomas"

"No its fine……come on Paul we best get started"

Paul nodded going through to the living room, Stephanie sighed she got so close to Paul opening up to her. He had that look in his eyes it was hurt, obviously whatever it was it was still just as painful as before. She was certain it wasn't just the divorce affecting him but something else; she still didn't know who this Kevin was however she was determined not to give up. Paul obviously didn't trust his father meaning it was up to her to find out the truth about everything.


	9. The Truth

A/N Firstly I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates on my stories, I went back to college a few weeks ago meaning I'll have less time to write. I will do the chapters as soon as I can however it's unlikely I can update them every week. So just bear with me everyone, oh and one more thing I've heard some of you are having trouble sending reviews, if you can't send me a review through the review system then you can PM it to me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I love writing this story.

"Kurt have you got everything" Asked Stephanie placing a box of freshly made sandwiches in his bag (A/N I case you haven't guessed already he's a Momma's Boy lol) he smiled zipping up his bag. He was staying with Stephanie's parents for the weekend, she glanced over her shoulder at Randy he rubbed the back of his neck sitting at the table. It was only 8:30 and for a Saturday he was up quite early, it could only mean one thing something was on his mind and he needed to talk about it.

There was a knock at the door Stephanie smiled at Randy before going over to answer it, it was her mother standing there adjusting her coat.

"Is he ready?" Asked Linda

"Yes I'll just get him…….Kurt Grandma's here" Shouted Stephanie

"We'll bring him back on Sunday evening" Said Linda

"That's fine myself or Randy will be in, or even Paul"

"How is he?" Asked Linda

Stephanie shut the door over she knew she could confide in her Mother about anything. Stephanie had been so worried about him recently, since there little chat he'd been even more reserved. Randy wrote it off as just being a typical teenager however Stephanie didn't buy that at all, something was bothering him and she had to find out. She was going to try and get Randy out the way since Paul just didn't trust him. They're relationship was so strained right now, Randy had been pulling in more shifts at work meaning family time was almost none existent these days.

"There's something bothering him Mom" Sighed Stephanie "I don't know what Paul doesn't like opening up to people, every time I try to talk to him we get interrupted, then he shuts me out and does something stupid. He set fire to Randy's clothes last night"

"He did what" Said Linda chuckling to herself even though it was inappropriate behavior she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Randy wouldn't let him go out last night, Paul invited Shawn over and they set his clothes on fire"

"_Paul where's Randy's room?" Asked Shawn adjusting his jacket, he was hyper as usual since Paul couldn't get away from Randy Shawn decided to come over. Randy didn't like it one bit but Shawn was past caring about that asshole, he was nothing but a pain in the ass._

"_Just across the hall….your not gonna piss in his mouthwash are you" Asked Paul leaning against the bed_

"_What no I'm saving that for Christmas" Laughed Shawn "I've got a better idea"_

"_What"_

"_Come on lets go" Said Shawn tugging on his arm_

_Paul smiled before following Shawn into the bedroom, they looked around making sure no one was around. Shawn smiled at Paul before grabbing his lighter from his pocket, he opened the drawer grabbing as many of Randy's clothes as possible._

"_Ready" Smirked Shawn setting fire to the pile of clothes_

_Paul watched on in disbelief he probably should have stopped this but at the same time it was too funny not to do this, if there was anyone who could cheer him up it was Shawn. No one else cared about him, well maybe Stephanie but he didn't need her anyway, the bitch was probably just feeling guilty or being a parent because Randy couldn't. Paul watched the flames ruin Randy's clothes, he knew he'd get punished for it but right now Paul couldn't give a damn._

"I can't believe he'd do that" Said Linda "How has Randy taken the news?"

"Not too good"

"Mom I'm ready to go" Smiled Kurt

"Great have you said goodbye to Randy and Paul?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well I'll see you Sunday…..and have fun" Smiled Stephanie kissing her Son's cheek, she waved him off before going back inside

Paul made his way downstairs it was nearly 9, he didn't intend on getting up so early however he hadn't been able to sleep. He sighed knowing his morning was about to get a whole lot worse, his Father was sitting at the kitchen table in only his underwear and vest.

"Paul I need a word with you now" Said Randy he didn't shout however his voice was laced with venom, he knew it was coming Paul was already prepared for him.

"I want you to explain to me why you did that to my clothes last night" Spat Randy, Stephanie came through hoping to try and keep things calm and controlled, however with the way Randy was acting that looked most unlikely.

"I didn't do anything" Explained Paul

"Don't lie to me I know it was you, why do you have to do this to me what did I ever do to you" Shouted Randy "I clothe you, feed you, I do everything for you and how do you repay me with little stunts like these"

"You do Jack all for me you think you're such a great Father what about that asshole" Shouted Paul "Oh yeah that's right we can't talk about him"

"That's enough don't you dare" Shouted Randy "You do all you'll be sorry"

"Enough the both of you, Randy here go to the mall you need some clothes anyway"

Randy stood up glaring at Paul, he didn't enjoy arguing however he needed to punish his Son for these things it's the only way he'll learn.

"Fine I need to buy some clothes anyway……and Paul you'll be paying for them out of your allowance"

Randy opening the washing machine grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt, it was what he wore for work yesterday, however it was the only piece of clothing still in tact.

It had been an hour since the argument; Paul had stayed up and was eating his breakfast, Randy had gone to the mall to buy some new clothes. For Stephanie it was a perfect opportunity for her to talk to Paul, she knew it was now or never. She approached Paul sitting on the sofa with him, he had his feet on the coffee table eating a bowl of cereal, she decided against telling him to move his feet, right now she had more important things to discuss with him.

"Paul I need to talk to you about something" Said Stephanie

"Look if this is about Dad's clothes it was Shawn" Said Paul rather defensively staring at the TV screen, he snarled when Stephanie grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about Kevin I want to know what happened"

"That's none of your business" Mumbled Paul

"Did your Father say you couldn't tell anyone?" Asked Stephanie

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Shouted Paul

"Well I do because I know it's bothering you, you can tell me anything"

"Why do you care nobody else does I'm just an asshole remember, I'm a fuckin psycho"

"No your not…Paul I want you to be able to trust me, I know you hate me because of what happened with your Mother. But she's not here anymore and you know I have no problem with you seeing her"

"Yeah but Dad does"

"Did he say you couldn't see her?" Asked Stephanie

"He didn't say anything……when my parents split up I wasn't allowed to see my mom instead Dad had me going to……….Kevin's"

"You didn't like him?"

"He was a fuckin asshole and he treated me like a piece of shit" Snarled Paul

"What did he do to you?"

"………………..."

"Paul…….what did he do" Asked Stephanie touching his arm he jumped from the contact

"He……………beat me" Mumbled Paul in almost a whisper almost like he didn't want her to hear, but she did suddenly everything started to make sense about him. The reason he wouldn't trust people and had such a low opinion about himself, he had been beaten by someone his father knew and trusted. Stephanie had got so far she had to find out more.

"Does your father know?" Asked Stephanie

"Yes…….but he doesn't give a fuck"

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't care he knows but he doesn't give a fuck, hell he took Kevin's word over mine I was just a pain in the ass for him. No one believed me I couldn't talk about it I couldn't tell anyone, I just had to sit there and take it" Explained Paul "See you can't say anything, if only you knew how much of an asshole Randy can be you sure as hell wouldn't marry him"

"You really hate him that much"

"He's a lousy father and I will never forgive him, he's never done anything for me, hell he only gives a crap if I'm doing something wrong. The moment I'm 18 I'm walking out that door" Explained Paul "There you happy now you know the truth, like you give a shit"

"Paul I do care and I'm glad you told me, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, you father never has to know I'm here to listen"

"Why do you care so much I treat you like shit all the time, no one's ever cared about me before" Said Paul

"Well I do and I want you to know that"

Paul just stood there like a statue he didn't want to believe she was telling the truth however everything in her eyes told him otherwise. Paul had never been able to trust anyone before he still wasn't sure if he could trust Stephanie, he watched as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. He remained still for a moment before eventually giving in wrapping his arms around her back. He was going to trust her he knew it maybe she wasn't as bad as he once thought, after telling her everything she hadn't walked away calling him a liar. Telling someone the truth about his past hadn't been easy, however it wasn't as bad as he once thought. Things had changed between himself and Stephanie, though whether it was for the better or for worse only time would tell.


	10. Back at School

A/N I updated! I know it's been along time since I worked on this story and hopefully the wait won't be as long for the next chapter. I'll try and work on it again tomorrow since I've got a lot of ideas for the direction of the story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please ;)

_Flashback_

_Paul sat alone in his room he was hunched up against the wall, his father had to work meaning there was no one to look after him after school. Despite Paul wanting to be with his mother his father insisted that his friend Kevin was a better option. Randy stated not only does Kevin live nearer than where his mother lives, but also his mother would be busy and have other things to do. Deep down Paul knew his father was scared of losing him to his mother, he wondered when his father turned into a selfish asshole._

"_Paul" Shouted Randy_

_Paul sighed grabbing his bag he was going to school then meeting his father's friend. Paul hadn't met Kevin before however Randy assured him that he would have fun there._

_Paul went downstairs greeting his father he was dangling his car keys in his hands smiling._

"_Time to go champ" Smiled Randy_

_Paul half smiled following Randy to the car, he didn't want to go to Kevin's house if he was anything like his father he'd rather pass. Paul wanted to see his Mom he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her, since she'd left them there had been no mention of her. Paul knew it was because of the slut his father was with, another person Paul had yet to meet. Paul felt Randy's hand on his shoulder he looked up, Randy was smiling at him placing his hand on the wheel as they pulled out of the driveway._

"Levesque………Levesque" Shouted Mr. Anderson

"…….Yes Sir" Said Paul lifting his head he hadn't realized he'd fazed out, everyone was looking at him including Shawn who was chuckling to himself

"Can you tell me the capital of Austria?"

Paul looked around he hadn't been listening then again Geography was his worst subject. He simply shook his head to the dismay of his Teacher, what did it matter anyway the asshole already hated him.

"I don't know" Sighed Paul

"You don't know because you weren't listening Levesque, I know you've been off school for 3 month's but that is no excuse not to listen. If anything you should be trying extra hard to catch up I mean what are you 17 years old" Shouted Mr. Anderson

"16"

"……..I want to see you after class" Stated Mr. Anderson "Anyway does anyone else know the capital of Austria"

One of the girls at the front of the class raised her hand

"Yes" Said Mr. Anderson

"The capital of Austria is Vienna" Smiled the girl readjusting the book on her desk

"Excellent" Smiled Mr. Anderson

Shawn rolled his eyes looking over at Paul he waited for the Teacher to turn around before nudging Paul

"Hey after class fancy a smoke" Whispered Shawn

"I'm all out"

"No worries I'll lend you one"

Shawn grabbed a cigarette from his jacket pocket, he smiled passing it over to Paul. Paul half smiled at Shawn placing the cigarette in his pocket, he timed it so Mr. Anderson wouldn't catch him, shortly after the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone rose from there seats making there way outside and to there next lesson.

Paul threw his books onto his back throwing it over his shoulder, he glanced at the Teacher who was starring through him, great just what he needed someone else to lecture him about what he was doing wrong in his life.

"Sit down Levesque" Said Mr. Anderson sitting on the end of his desk

Paul rolled his eyes sitting on one of the front desks, he really hated this, what did the fucker what from him now. Couldn't he just leave him alone big deal if he failed Geography.

"Now" Said Mr. Anderson, Paul nodded not really listening to him he knew it was only another lecture about him. Paul phased out remembering one particular day, a day he'd rather forget.

_Flashback_

_Kevin leaned against his truck pulling a can of beer out from his cooler, he ripped the ring pull off dropping it on the ground. He snarled at two women who were starring at him, they quickly looked away waiting for there children to come out. Kevin took another sip glancing at his watch it was nearly 3:05, he hoped Paul would hurry up he didn't have time to stand here looking like an idiot. Not to mention he caught the same to women starring at him again._

"_Can I help you? Shouted Kevin_

_The two women turned away greeting there children, they quickly got in there car driving away._

"_Stupid bitches" Mumbled Kevin_

_Kevin took another long sip finishing the can, he threw it on the ground once again looking at his watch. It was nearly 3:10 he was almost ready to go in there and drag the kid out until he saw a young boy approaching him._

"_Paul"_

_The boy nodded putting his head down obviously he didn't want to be here just like himself, he unlocked the passenger door pulling it open._

"_Get in" Stated Kevin_

_Paul climbed into the truck placing his bag on his knee, he fastened the seatbelt waiting for Kevin to get in the car. Paul heard something get thrown into the back he kept his head forward. There was just something Paul didn't like about this Kevin guy, the last thing he wanted to do was piss him off since Paul barely knew him._

_End Flashback_

"So I hope you understand" Said Mr. Anderson

"Yes of course I understand sir" Said Paul "Can I go now?"

"Sure………oh and Levesque I want that work done by next week"

"Ok" Paul nodded placing his bag over his shoulder he couldn't remember what had been said to him he was already late for his next lesson.

Paul made his way up the driveway, it really sucked that Randy had taken his car. He thought his father would have got over it by now, then again himself and Shawn had been messing with him a bit. Randy still hadn't replaced all his clothes after the burning incident, Paul couldn't help but smile about it the guy deserved it anyways after the way he'd been treating his son.

Paul grabbed the key from his jacket opening the door, he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen it was probably Kurt raiding the fridge after school. Paul dropped his bag down sitting in the living room he rested his hands on his thighs.

"Afternoon" Smiled Stephanie coming in from the kitchen

Paul turned around leaning back against the sofa he was so glad to be home, it seemed today all the Teachers had it in for him, he'd lost track of how much work had been set for him to do. Stephanie joined him on the sofa.

"So how was your first day back at school?" Asked Stephanie

"Shitty"

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad" Half joked Stephanie she didn't exactly appreciate his language however decided against saying something, by the looks of things he wasn't in the best of moods. Stephanie had only just got him to open up to her the last thing she wanted was to lose his trust.

"I get sick of asshole Teachers actin' like they know me when they don't know shit" Stated Paul

"What have they been saying to you?" Asked Stephanie

"Nothin' just the usual"

Paul looked away he didn't want to explain what his first day back at school had been like; it would only go back to his father. Stephanie had said he could trust her but somehow he doubted that, she was going to marry his Dad for Christ sake. Paul almost regretted telling her about him getting abused, Paul felt a pain in his chest it still hurt just thinking about what happened to him. No doubt it was one of the reasons he didn't trust people, how could he when everyone he put trust in ended up hurting him. If he was completely honest though he was scared of going through it all again, it may have stopped physically and Kevin may have got caught but mentally the scars still remained.

"Paul if it's bothering you…"

"Just don't even go there alright I can handle it" Said Paul defensively

Stephanie sighed silently touching his knee, he looked away avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ok….and remember if anything is bothering you I'm here "Smiled Stephanie rubbing his knee "Anyway your Dad is going to be late coming back from work, do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

Paul nodded, he watched her get up making her way into the kitchen. Paul rested his elbows on his thighs running his hands through his hair. He felt kind of guilty for cutting Stephanie off all the time, he knew she was only trying to help him. Paul was still a bit weary of trusting her, though that was only because of what had happened to him in the past. Hell he'd told her about Kevin, something he didn't discuss with. The scary part was she actually believed him and didn't see him as a liar like everyone else had, maybe he was wrong about her maybe he could trust her.


	11. Friday Night

A/N Once again I'm sorry for the really long wait, lately I've just not been able to put a chapter together on anything. Hopefully this chapter doesn't completely suck I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. I know where I want the story to go it's just a matter of putting the pieces together so to speak, lol

"So how was everyone's day? Asked Randy placing the bowl of potatoes onto the table, since he'd got home things had been pretty quiet then again that seemed to be the norm these days. Stephanie had been rather distant from him recently he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Randy had been meaning to ask her however every time he tried to talk something else always got in the way.

"Fine" Smiled Stephanie

"Glad to hear it" Half smiled Randy yes he knew something was definitely wrong, he watched her play with her food on the plate she looked deep in thought. At one time he could read her like a book knowing exactly what she was thinking, lately things had been different it's like they were drifting apart. Randy didn't want to think about that, he was going to ask her what was wrong tonight, he was probably just imaging things. Or maybe he was a fool trying to convince himself everything was perfect when he knew things weren't.

"How was work Randy?" Asked Kurt

"It was fine not much happened, just the usual I guess, thanks for asking, and Kurt you know you can call me Dad"

"Yeah of course" Smiled Kurt

Paul rolled his eyes at that, could his father make it any more blatantly obvious that he favored his soon to be Stepson to his own son. Things were so strained between them. It was times like these Paul wished he could have lived with his mother, then again she wasn't perfect. He hated to admit it but he felt his mother didn't care even care, she hadn't even called nor had he heard from her since she left seven years ago. Apparently she'd spoke to his father a few years ago but since then nothing. It hurt to think his mother never cared or maybe she did, was it that Randy was such an asshole she couldn't even bear to come down and see her son.

"Listen I was thinking you boys could go out tonight, perhaps watch a movie together or something" Said Randy

"A movie" Asked Paul not quite believing his father had suggested that

"Yeah what's wrong with that it will be nice spending some time with your brother"

"He's not my brother

"Well Stepbrother then" Stated Randy "It will be good for you both……..I'll even pay for it"

"I think it will be fun" Said Kurt who quickly went back to eating after the death glare he received from Paul

"That's the spirit, besides neither of you want to be stuck at home on a Friday night" Added Randy

"If I have to go to the movies does that mean I can have the car?" Asked Paul, if he had to be stuck with his Stepbrother for the evening he wanted his car. Maybe then he could bring Shawn and ditch.

"Well…….."

"Of course, you just stay out of trouble though ok" Warned Stephanie

"You can have the car just for tonight, if you get into any trouble at all that will be the last you see of the car you understand me"

"Gotcha" Said Paul sarcastically

A few hours later and it was just Stephanie and Randy, the boys had left about an hour ago leaving Randy to find out exactly what was bothering Stephanie. Randy was in the kitchen debating what to say to her the alone time reminded him of a rather unpleasant moment…..

_Flashback_

_Randy watched as Paul slept soundly in his bed, it was nearly midnight and way past his own bedtime. Randy wasn't sure what to feel anymore everything seemed to be happening so fast, he'd heard from Jane last week she was asking how Paul was getting on, of course he'd lied to her Paul wasn't happy at all. His grades were suffering and he'd become awfully withdrawn, Randy knew he should be a parent and ask what was bothering his son but he just couldn't, hell he didn't even know were to start. They were arguing all the time and the tension was incredibly thick. Randy assumed it was the change and Paul was still getting used to it, they hadn't been spending much time together at all. One thing he had been noticing though was things starting to change when he got more hours at the office. Randy wasn't able to see his son as much anymore, instead he trusted his friend Kevin to look after him when he couldn't._

_Randy stepped inside of the bedroom gently sitting on the edge of the bed, Paul was sound asleep cuddled up into the duvet, he always looked so peaceful when he was like that. Randy felt the mattress shift as Paul turned to his side the duvet edging up showing Paul's shirt. Randy gently rubbed his back when he noticed Paul flinch, confused, Randy gently pulled Paul's shirt up horrified by what he saw. Paul had bruises on his back with a few noticeable welts on his lower back. Randy quickly got up and left the room not quite believing what he had discovered….._

_End Flashback_

"Randy…….Randy" Shouted Stephanie approaching him "Is everything ok you looked miles away"

"Of course everything's fine" Said Randy putting on a smile he knew Stephanie had seen right through him, she knew something was bothering him but he just couldn't tell her the truth she'd hate him for it.

"I was going to make myself a coffee can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine….I'll just be in the living room" Said Randy quickly leaving the kitchen, he sat down on the sofa clasping his hands together he was nervous not really knowing what to say to her. Part of him was worried he'd find out something he didn't want to hear, was she cheating on him? Had she found someone else? Randy watched her come into the living room she held the hot cup of coffee in her hands. Stephanie carefully sat down onto the sofa holding the cup and blowing the liquid before taking a sip. She smiled at Randy placing it down.

"Stephanie sweetie is everything ok between us" Asked Randy gently grabbing her hand, his voice was thick and hoarse he cleared his throat awaiting her response

"Of course why wouldn't it be" lied Stephanie

" I don't know things just seem a little different lately between us I just want to make sure everything is ok, because you'd tell me if something was bothering you, right?"

"……Of course I would" Said Stephanie

"I want us to be completely honest with each other……no secrets"

"What are you trying to say Randy?"

"Are you keeping something from me?" Asked Randy

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie I know something's bothering you, the past few weeks you've been avoiding me, we don't talk properly anymore what's changed"

"It's nothing really……." Said Stephanie

"That's bullshit I'm not stupid……..just please I want to know what's wrong, whatever it is I'll be there for you. But I can't help or do anything about it when your distancing yourself away from me" Said Randy trying to keep his temper in check "Please tell me what's wrong"

Stephanie didn't want to lie to him, he'd completely put her on the spot she either said something now and heard his version of the story or kept the peace. Then there was Paul god he'd hate her if she said anything, he was finally starting to trust her by breaking her promise she knew he'd never trust her again. Time was running out as she could see Randy starting to lose his patience, it was now or never.

"Stephanie……..please" Said Randy pleading with her to tell the truth

"Ok……."


	12. Later that night

Paul sped down the highway he had considered picking up Shawn however he hadn't been at home, his parents didn't have a clue were he'd gotten to either . For some reason he had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach, the way Randy had been acting tonight. Paul had no love loss for Stephanie but he knew something big was going to go down, maybe he shouldn't have told her about his pained past however at the time he just couldn't help himself, whether he wanted to admit it or not she seemed to generally care about him. Paul glanced over at Kurt, the guy seemed intimated by him Paul he had to admit he enjoyed messing with him.

"Erm it's a nice night" said Kurt trying to strike up a conversation "so what movie are we gonna see?"

"Were not gonna see a movie"

"What? but Paul we..."

"Can do whatever the hell we want...look i know you like bein a kiss ass and a good boy but whatever man, you even know why we go kicked out in the first place?"

"Erm...cause they wanted some alone time..." said Kurt unsurely

"There fighting that's why...hell surely your parents used to do that?"

"I never met my Dad...i don't even know who he is" Stated Kurt "you know Paul you may hate Randy...well Dad but atleast you know him, i never met my father he doesn't even know i exist"

"Trust me it's better that way" Said Paul cooly

"That's another thing Paul why are you always so angry and bitter?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It can't be..."

"I said i'm not doin this with you Kurt" Shouted Paul

Kurt turned away relaxing back into his seat Paul could be such a hothead at times, it was a no wonder Randy had very little patience with his son. At the moment Paul looked very tense the way he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turning white. Kurt decided not to pry he didn't want to get put through the windscreen or worse by Paul.

After a 30 minute drive they finally pulled over to the nearest store, Kurt had nipped inside for something to eat while Paul sat down resting his hands on the bonnet, stretching his long legs out. He still couldnt help that bad feeling in his stomach he thought the drive might have eased that. It reminded him vaguely of Kevin, the moment Randy left things got ugly the smirk on Kevin's face knowing Paul had no where to run. It still haunted him to this day, his thoughts then reverted back to Stephanie god why couldn't he get her out of his head. He was suppposed to hate the woman, yet lately he just couldn't stop thinking about her, she cared about him which was more than his father did. Yep that had to be it feeling anything else for her would be wrong and disgusting.

"Hey" Shouted Shawn joining him on the bonnet

"Jesus Shawn you scared the shit outta me" Said Paul

"Sorry" grinned Shawn "i've been lookin for you where the hell have you been?"

"Just out..."

"And by the looks of things not alone" Stated Shawn refering to Kurt fastly approaching them

"Hey Paul i got us some things...oh hey Shawn" Said Kurt

"Kurtster what's up buddy" Grinned Shawn smacking Kurt on the back rather harshly "hey you got some food?"

"Yeah i got some chips, soda.."

"Ya know there great and all but i was thinkin perhaps we could have something even better than those, something that will make you a man, something that the chicks will love" Said Shawn "i mean don't you wanna be cool Kurt?"

"Well...i guess so"

"Of course ya do buddy here i'll let you take the first sip" Smirked Shawn bringing out a bottle of whisky from his leather jacket

"Erm my mom said i'm not to drink that" Said Kurt trying to back away

"Come on Kurt you wanna be cool right"

"Well..."

"Then knock yourself out" Encouraged Shawn "hell me and Paul both drink and we turned out fine...that is if he was even payin attention"

"Paul yo" Shouted Shawn waving his hand infront of Paul's face

"What"

"Where's your head at man it looked miles away" Said Shawn taking a long swig of whisky from the bottle "here this'll loosen you up"

Paul sighed taking the bottle from his friend, maybe he was right maybe the alcohol would help loosen him up. He took a decent swig screwing his face up from the after taste.

"Now we'll all taken a sip except for Kurt come on" Pushed Shawn

Kurt looked at Paul hoping his half brother might come to his aid unfortunately for him that wasn't the case, Paul looked rather distant and out of it. Kurt decided Shawn wasn't going to let it go until he took he drink, Kurt positioned the top of the bottle infront of his lips and took a short sip. He quickly swallowed the strong taste wincing.

"What the heck is in this stuff?" Said Kurt screwing his face up

"Fuck knows" Shrugged Shawn jumping off the bonnet "come on lets get some more beer"

5 bottles later and Kurt was completely out of it Shawn was still drinking as Paul drove, he glanced at the digital clock it was 11:37 Shawn was leaning back in the passenger seat, he had a can of beer in one hand which was half empty. Shawn glanced to the back of the car looking at Kurt, it was pretty hilarious watching him get drunk the guy didn't know what hit him.

Shawn took one final swig before throwing the bottle out the window, they were almost home now.

"Shawn you wanna come back with us?" Asked Paul

"Sure my mom's probably out of it anyway"

Paul pulled into the street and parked the car onto the driveway, the house was in complete darkness apart from the living room light. He turned the engine off getting out, Shawn also got out the passanger side and started to pull Kurt out. Paul fiddled around in his pocket getting out his house keys he placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open the house was eerily quiet.

"Paul you want me to take Kurt upstairs?" Asked Shawn

"Yeah i don't think i can deal with Randy's crap right now" Said Paul

Shawn noddled and pulled Kurt up the stairs, Paul hestitated for a moment before going into the living room he gently opened the door. Stephanie was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands, he couldn't see any sign of Randy so much like he had thought they'd been fighting. Unsure of what to say Paul said the only words that could pass his lips.

"What happened?"

Stephanie looked up mascara running down her cheeks she quickly tried to compose herself, she didn't really want to face anybody right now especially after what had happened.

"It's...nothing really" Said Stephanie hoping Paul would just go to his room and leave her be, however the expression on his face told her otherwise he may have only been sixteen but he knew something was wrong.

"What did he say...or do" Said Paul

"Paul it's better you don't get involved"

"But i am...did you tell him anything?" Said Paul running his fingers through his hair

"No...but he knows something is up...he thinks im cheating on him so he walked out" Explained Stephanie wiping a tear away from her cheek

Paul didn't know what to say he knew his father was insecure but to walk out on Stephanie like that. Wasn't Randy supposed to love the woman, secretly Paul was glad Randy had left there was so much hatred there he wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with him. Stephanie could do so much better than his asshole of a father.

"Well he is an asshole and you could do better than him" Said Paul

"Is that all you can say? Paul my soon to be husband your father has just left us"

"He isn't my father" Said Paul bitterly "i can't stand the guy and he can burn for all i care, and hell maybe now you'll see what he's really like, he's an asshole who only cares for himself. You think he'll be a great husband he's scum Steph, hell just look at the way he treats me"

Stephanie watched as Paul slumped down into the chair he may act tough and angry all the time but she couldn't help but notice the pained expression on his face and the hurt in his voice. Paul had been through alot in his life, the reason he was the way he was is because of his past and she knew Randy had alot to do with the pain caused upon him.

Just as Stephanie was about to speak she saw Shawn making his way through the door, sensing the tension he quickly made his way back outside, usually he would have gone in but he didn't want to get involved with whatever was going on in there.

Stephanie looked back at Paul who was sitting there with his head down his hair covering his face, she joined him on the sofa he slowly looked up at her what happened next was totally unexpected as Paul leaned in covering his own lips with hers. Paul didn't want to think of how wrong it was all he could think of was her warm lips pressed against his own, he was surprised she never pulled him away instead she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entry, he placed his hand on the back of her head knedding his fingers through her soft hair.


	13. A New Day

Paul pulled Stephanie closer to his body deepening the kiss, he moved his hand to her hip resting it there. Stephanie placed her hand on his chest trying to gently push him away she just couldn't do this, it was wrong Paul was going to be her stepson not to mention Randy's son the man she was supposed to be marrying. Stephanie felt Paul move his hand up to cup her breast she quickly pushed him away breaking the kiss.

"Paul we can't do this...i'm marrying your father" Said Stephanie feeling a migraine coming on, as if her day couldn't have gotten any worse it just did. God why did Paul have to kiss her what was he thinking.

"I know..." Said Paul pushing the hair off his face avoiding making eye contact, he couldn't explain why he kissed her it just felt right obviously he'd made a mistake by doing so. Stephanie looked even more tense that before man he really had messed up yet again.

"I mean it's wrong" Said Stephanie

"I know that...it's just..."

Before Paul could finish the living room door swung open, it was Shawn he leaned against the door with the usual smirk on his face.

"I got Kurt upstairs he's restin' in his room" Said Shawn

Paul nodded hardly being able to look at his friend did he know what had just happened, he just hoped Shawn didn't the last thing he needed was his friend knowing and interogating him about it.

"Listen i'm gonna head home i'll see you later" Said Shawn making his way out the living room he closed the door behind him. He zipped his jacket up opeing the front door he placed his hands into his pockets shutting the door behind him and making the short trip back home.

"I'm going to bed i'll see you in the morning" Said Stephanie leaving Paul alone in the living room she couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough, she knew they should have probably talked about it but what was there to talk about they kissed it was a mistake the sooner they could forget the better. Stephanie closed the door behind her touching her lips they were still moist from the kiss, she couldn't help but think about it though, it was gentle, tender and completely different compared to Randy. God she had to get these crazy thoughts out of her head before it drove her insane.

The next morning Stephanie awoke, she shielded her eyes from the morning sun she rolled over to check the time it was 8:30am. She had hardly been able to sleep last night she checked the bed Randy hadn't come home which meant he was still angry at her. She couldn't believe he would think that she was cheating on him didn't he trust her, though she didn't blame him getting annoyed she was keeping something from him. Maybe she should have told Randy, then again she knew it would only make things alot worse, already the relationship between Randy and Paul was strained. Letting the truth out would just add even more fuel to the fire. Stephanie pulled the covers away getting out of bed she grabbed her dressing gown heading downstairs, she stepped into the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing a carton of orange juice pouring a glass for herself. The house seemed so quiet without Randy around she wondered where he'd gone, she couldn't help but worry even if he had left in a rage.

Stephanie took a sip of her juice the liquid felt cool against her throat, she placed the glass down onto the table getting ready to prepare breakfast there wasn't much in the fridge for them to eat. Lately she hadn't had much time to go shopping luckily there was enough in to hold them over for the next few days. She grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard pouring some into a bowl.

"Morning" Said Stephanie grabbing the milk from the fridge

"Do you have to be so loud" Said Kurt rubbing his head it was throbbing terribly after last night he seriously regretted tagging along with Shawn and Paul. Shawn had been so relentless in making him have a drink, at the time it seemed hard to refuse now he wished he had have done.

"What's the matter?"

"Erm...i just don't feel too good" Lied Kurt

Stephanie placed the milk back into the fridge going over to check her son's temperature, the moment she placed her hand on his forehead she caught the strong scent of alcohol on his breath, she wasn't surprised really she knew both Paul and Shawn were more wild than her son. Paul had come home many times drunk. Now she had to confront Kurt about this there was no way she was letting him get away with it.

"Kurt have you been drinking?" Asked Stephanie

Erm...no...of course i haven't" Stuttered Kurt he knew he was completely screwed

"Kurt i can smell it on you"

"Oh...umm"

"Why?" Asked Stephanie

"I dunno i just..."

"Let me guess it was Shawn he pushed you to drink it didn't he, i must say i'm disapointed in you"

"Hey it wasn't just me Paul was drinking too" Defended Kurt

"Yeah but unlike you i can hold my liquor" Said Paul coming through to the kitchen, he was shirtless Stephanie quickly averted her eyes away she was still on edge and freaked out about what had happened between them.

"That's no excuse Paul it was your job to make sure he didn't get into things like that, your supposed to be a brother to him"

"Yeah well he aint a brother to me" Said Paul

"I think i'm gonna be sick" Said Kurt running up the stairs

Stephanie sighed she really couldn't be doing with this today she had enough things on her mind at the moment. She turned around Paul was staring at her she had hoped she didn't have to face him.

"Listen Paul about last night it was a.."

"Mistake...that's what you were gonna say right" Said Paul harshly

"Well you and i know it's wrong" Said Stephanie

"Yeah well i don't give a fuck, i don't care what Randy thinks or anyone" Said Paul approaching Stephanie he was sick of people telling him how to act, yes it was wrong and could cause alot of trouble for them both, but she cared about him and made his life feel less meaningless. He also knew she felt the same the way she kissed him back and could barely look at him right now. Maybe she was scared shitless like himself, he wasn't sure where things were going to go from here, or if things were going to go anywhere at all.

"Paul keep it down Kurt is just upstairs" Said Stephanie trying to put some distance between them, she heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"We can't talk about this here" Said Stephanie backing away from him, lady luck had been on her side recently though she knew her luck would run out eventually. It would be then she'd have to face Paul properly and talk about the sin she had committed.


	14. Confused

Paul sat at his desk hardly paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, he slumped down into his chair his long legs stretched out infront of him. It was Math one of his worse subjects, he glanced around the room pretty much everyone looked fed up, some of the students were watching on intently taking notes. Others looked fed up probably wishing they were anywhere but here much like Paul. He grabbed his pencil flicking it between his fingers, he didn't see the point in teachers giving him work he never listened nor was he going to do anything good in his life. His life has and always will be shit the moment his parents split up was when everything went down the drain for him. Paul turned around Shawn had nudged his shoulder, he had his usual smirk on his face though this time Paul knew he was up to something.

"Hey let me borrow your pencil" whispered Shawn

"What happened to yours?" Asked Paul

"I dunno i think i lost it somewhere"

Paul shrugged handing over his pencil he was curious to see what his friend was up to, he watched on as Shawn leaned over his desk positioning the tip of the pencil directly above one of the students, Jason Adams, he irritated pretty much everybody in class. A few of the other students watched on sniggering to themselves. Shawn dropped the pencil before quickly sitting back into his chair, it had caused quite a commotion disrupting the entire class.

"Score" Grinned Shawn

"What is going on" Said the Teacher looking rather annoyed placing the book down

"It was Shawn he dropped something down my pants" Said Jason looking rather annoyed while the rest of the class chucked to themselves quietly

"Hey i did no such thing i was trying to listen to the Teacher until you went and interupted him, your ruining valuble learning time here" Quipped Shawn

"I know it was you and i have proof" said Jason holding up the pencil

"Hey can you put that away no one wants to see that thing after it's been in your ass"

"Enough Shawn you've just earned yourself detention and a trip to the principal's office, in this class that kind of behaviour is not acceptable" Said the Teacher

"You have no proof it was me" Said Shawn

"No but from your track record i'd say i'm pretty spot on, now leave you've already wasted enough time"

"That's discrimination i mean how am i supposed to learn when i'm getting thrown out of class all the time" Said Shawn shaking his head exaggerating his movements

"Just leave now" Said the Teacher getting extremely annoyed by Shawn's behaviour

Randy grabbed a beer from the fridge it had been five days since he left home, still he couldn't believe he had ended up here this was the last place he thought he'd end up.

"So what happened?" Asked Jane

"I think she's having an affair" Said Randy sitting down at the kitchen table

"What makes you think that?"

"She's keeping something from me" Said Randy coldly

"So you automatically think she's having an affair? Randy it could be nothing like that" Reassured Jane

"I know she is all the signs are there...the moment i find out who the bastard is i'm going to hurt him"

Jane sighed she wasn't really sure what to say, when Randy had something set in his mind he wouldn't budge. She decided to change the subject.

"Hows Paul?" Asked Jane fidgeting with the table cloth it had been so long, she always wondered how her son had gone on without her (A/N i can't remember if i called her Jane so if i didn't my apologies it has been awhile since i worked on this story)

Randy wanted to lie and tell her he was doing well but looking at her now he couldn't, she could see straight through him..

"He's not doing so good" Said Randy swallowing hard as much as he hated his son at times, he was still a part of him or was he? It was no secret Randy had trouble bonding with Paul even from a young age. Randy had cheated on Jane in the past but who was to say she hadn't done the same to him.

"I have been meaning to come down and see him" Said Jane "i was thinking of coming down for his birthday...he'll be 17"

Randy nodded though he definitely wouldn't be going with her, he wasn't ready to face Stephanie yet he was still smarting from there confrontation at the weekend. No at the moment he had to stay away, he wasn't sure if he could keep his temper in check right now with her.

Paul slammed the car door shut of his car, he pulled his bag over his shoulders dangling the keys between his fingers. he felt around his jeans pockets looking for his door keys, he cursed unable to find his keys he reached into his back pocket retrieving the key. Paul unlocked the door throwing his bag down onto the floor, he could hear Stephanie rustling around in the kitchen. He made his way through, it looked as though she had been shopping as there was a slew of bags covering the table.

"Where's Kurt" Asked Paul

"He's doing some after school project" Said Stephanie continuing putting the groceries away

"Oh..." Said Paul sitting at the table

"If you want a snack you can do, dinner won't be ready for another few hours" Said Stephanie

"Umhum" Said Paul he knew he was making her nervous watching her, he wanted to talk about what had happened yet she would have none of it. It sucked he couldn't get what had happened out of his head. It was beyond wrong what he was feeling for her, she was too old for him not to mention was marrying his father. Paul had thought maybe it was because she cared about him and he was mistaking that for something more, at the same time she hardly pushed him away when he kissed her, as a matter of fact Paul was ready to bet she liked it alot. Stephanie finally finished putting the groceries away.

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Stephanie

"Nothin'" Said Paul defensively

"Paul this has to stop" Sighed Stephanie in frustration

"I didn't fuckin' do anything" Shouted Paul

"No but i know what your thinking"

"Bullshit you don't know me"

"I know you alot better than you think or want to admit, i do care about you Paul but not the way you want me to" Explained Stephanie

"See again you know shit about me i don't give a fuck about you" Said Paul harshly

"I can see your upset"

"Upset? Why would i be upset"

"Because i don't feel the same way" Said Stephanie calmly

"Why would i want you?" Laughed Paul

"Well i don't know but last week told a different story"

"Yeah well i was drunk so that doesn't count" Lied Paul

Paul watched as Stephanie turned around running her fingers through her hair, he knew he was hurting her but he had to do this she obviously didn't feel the same way as he did, and she was right they were crossing a major line, ok they weren't related and she wasn't his mother but once his father married her they would.

"Paul it's just a very complicated siutation if i hadn't been with your father then maybe things would have turned out different"

"Yeah well he isn't coming back" Said Paul

"Of course he will"

"No he's gone but good riddance to the asshole" Said Paul shaking his head

"How can you say that about you're father?"

"Yeah well you know what he did so do you blame me? And you still want to marry him" Stated Paul

"I..."

"You'd be so much better without him" Mumbled Paul leaving Stephanie to her thoughts and leaving her even more confused about everything.

A/N so i decided to try and complete this story, i kinda have an idea of where i'm going with it but we'll see i guess lol


	15. Uhoh Detention

K/P/S school

"Hey Kurt" Grinned Shawn putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder

"Oh hey Shawn"

"So what's up"

"I was actually just on my way to class" Said Kurt

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Shawn

"Well we are at school"

"Yes we are, but wouldn't you rather do something more fun"

"Like what?" Asked Kurt

"Well it just so happens i have something to show you"

"Well i guess we have time" Said Kurt checking his watch

"Well come on then" Laughed Shawn

Kurt followed Shawn along the corridor, class wouldn't be starting for another 5 minutes so he did have time. Kurt was weary of Shawn but he also didn't want to say no to him. Kurt had enough wedgies from Shawn to last him a whole year.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kurt

"Patience you'll see soon enough" Said Shawn turning the corner as they walked along the corridor

Paul pulled into the school parking lot as he parked his car turning the engine off, it was a little past 9 and school was just starting, Paul knew he'd probably get detention for being late but he was past caring, besides he could always blame it on his dad leaving and he was "upset". The Teachers wouldn't know any better. Paul walked into school snarling at two people gawking at him.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" Said Paul watching as they quickly backed away from him.

Paul shook his head continuing along the corridor passing the boys bathroom and deciding to go in, he could smell the smoke from the corridor so no doubt some of the seniors were smoking again.

"Paul" Smiled Shawn

"Hey...Kurt" Said Paul not expecting to see Kurt here with his best friend for that matter

"It's not what you think" Pannicked Kurt standing up and backing away from Shawn

"Isn't it?" Said Paul playing along

"I swear i didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't know it's a pretty serious crime smoking" Quipped Shawn holding a cigarette between his fingers

"But... you..." Stammered Kurt

"I what" Said Shawn standing up

"I...please don't tell my mom"

"I dunno what do you think Paul"

"Hmm..." Said Paul stroking his chin, he got so much enjoyment out of teasing Kurt and he definitely needed cheering up right now.

"What is going on in here" Said the principal coming into the boys bathroom with a stern look on his face

"Whoa" Said Shawn throwing the cigarette into the toilet bowl.

"It's nothing" Pannicked Kurt

"It's Kurt he has diarhoea" Stated Shawn putting his hand in his jean pockets

"What?" Questioned Kurt

"Hey it's ok no need to be embarrassed" Reassured Shawn

"But..."

"I can smell smoke" Said the principal folding his arms and looking at the boys

"It's not us right Kurt" Said Shawn standing behind him

"No...no it isn't"

"Hey don't look at me i just came for a piss" Stated Paul as Shawn sniggered to himself, this caused a distasteful look from the principal

"Well...you should be all be at class anyway so i'm going to have to give you detention" Said the principal

"I didn't do anything" Said Kurt

"Just leave it Kurt" Said Paul making his way inside the cubicle

"Excuse me but i haven't finshed with you Paul"

"Look i know what your going to say room 212 after school, now can i piss in peace?" Said Paul

"You have one minute, as for you two get to class" Said the principal annoyed by Paul's attitude and behaviour

"Hold up there i need to go too" Said Shawn

"I don't think so" Said the principal

"Wha...hey you can't do that my bladder is bursting"

"I'm not having you two in there alone"

"Whoa you've got it all wrong see i'm not Gay and i'm not interested in Paul like that...sorry buddy" Said Shawn trying to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing by the look the principal gave him.

"Just leave now" Shouted the principal

"Can you believe this i mean i could have a medical condition here" Said Shawn shaking his head

"Just keep quiet and go to class"

"Paul i'll see you in class" Shouted Shawn delaying things even more just to be awkward.

Kurt looked away quickly making his way to class he just wanted to get away from both Shawn and Paul before he got in any more trouble. Shawn followed shortly behind before he finally burst out laughing, he loved nothing more than to wind all the Teachers up stuck up jerks.

Shawn turned around, he would have skipped class however the principal started following him to make sure he went in.

"Can you stop following me you're making me nervous" Sighed Shawn

"Keep quiet and walk faster"

"I can't go any faster, i mean maybe if you'd let me pee i could have gone faster"

"Right that's it you've just earned yourself another detention" Said the principal

"What did i do i was simply voicing my opinion" Said Shawn innocently i

"Stop pushing your luck"

"Jeez some people" Mumbled Shawn though making sure it was loud enough for the principal to hear

"Who's you're Teacher?" Said the principal ignoring the Shawn's last comment

"Miss Porter" Said Shawn as they finally reached the classroom

"Go inside"

"You know it's rude to just barge in we better knock first" Stated Shawn smartly knocking on the door and trying to wind his principal up even more by knocking slowly. He went inside causing the whole class to turn around.

"Shawn you're late" Said the Teacher

"Yeah well i would have been on time if it hadn't been for this guy" Baited Shawn

"My office after school" Said the principal starting to lose his patience

"But i have detention after school so how am i supposed to do both at once" Said Shawn throwing his arms up dramatically

"You will see me before detention" Said the principal cooly

"Oh then you should have said Shawn can i see you BEFORE you go to detention" Said Shawn stressing the before

"Just sit down and try and learn something for once" Said the principal leaving and bumping into Paul who had returned from the boys bathroom "You aswell"

"Boys can you sit down please so we can continue with class" Said Miss Porter picking her book back up

"Sure thing" Winked Shawn

Miss Porter was one of the Teachers all the boys had a crush on, she was barely in her mid twenties and Shawn had used his charm on her a few times to get out of detention aswell as other things.

Paul relaxed resting his head on the desk it was nearing 3 meaning school was over well almost, he was glad as he hated coming here everyday then again he wasn't too fussed about going home either. Things at home were strained with Stephanie, if only he hadn't had kissed her though Paul knew Stephanie felt something otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him back. It was what confused him the most, if she had pulled away right away he wouldn't have been so damn confused and unsure of himself right now. He wanted to know why she kissed him back.

"Paul come on" Said Shawn getting up

"Ok" Said Paul pushing the hair out of his eyes and getting up, he was supposed to be in detention now but he was on two minds to just go home, he didn't give a fuck what the school or the Teacher's thought about it they could go and fuck themselves.

"Michaels, Levesque" Smiled the principal greeting them outside

"Sir" Said Paul sarcastically

"I believe detention is that way" Said the principal pointing up the stairs

"How could i forget" Said Paul sarcastically

"But technically you could go the other way" Said Shawn

"No you couldn't" Said the principal

"See that's were you're wrong both ways lead to detention" Nodded Shawn

"Well your not going to detention just yet, in my office now"

"So i was going the right way then, gee thanks for making me waste valuable time"

"Levesque you better show up for detention as for you Shawn my office"

"I'll see ya later Paul" Shouted Shawn going with the principal

Paul waited for the principal to turn around before giving him the finger, he was sick of the asshole always in his business he just wished people would leave him alone and let him do what he wanted. Paul headed upstairs for detention he wasn't going to rush.

"Hey Paul" Said Kurt catching up to them

"Hey" Said Paul unenthusiastically

"I can't believe we've got detention, i've never had detention before my mom is going to kill me" Worried Kurt

Paul sighed not wanting to have to put up with Kurt for much longer he'd be glad to get home and away from him. Paul harshly opened the door walking up to the teacher.

"Detention again Levesque?" Asked the Teacher

"Sure looks like it" Said Paul

"Take a seat and name"

"Kurt"

"Take a seat" Said the Teacher marking their names off

"I can't believe i have detention" Said Kurt to himself sitting next to Paul

"Will you shut the fuck up" Sighed Paul in frustration

"She's gonna kill me"

"Hey if she's handing out spankings count me" Grinned Shawn joining them at the table

"Shawn" Said Paul giving him a look

"What she's hot"

"Just leave it out would you" Sighed Paul not wanting to think or talk about Stephanie

"Yeah that's my Mom you're talking about who is a respectful woman and.."

"Kurt for the love of God shut up" Shouted Paul casing the Teacher to look up

"Quiet back there"

Half an hour later and detention was over Paul took Shawn home before both him and Kurt headed home, the car finally pulled up the driveway as Paul switched the engine off.

"Paul"

"What?" Said Paul

"Please don't tell Mom that i got detention"

"Whatever" Shrugged Paul getting out of the car and being greeted by Stephanie at the front door.

"You're late where were you?" Asked Stephanie folding her arms across her chest

"At school" Said Paul brushing past her

"School finished almost an hour ago"

"Yeah well there was bad traffic" Shrugged Paul

"Don't get smart with me and Kurt don't even think about it" Said Stephanie catching her Son trying sneaking upstairs.

"We did get held up" Said Kurt nervously

"I just want to know why you're late i won't shout"

"I had detention happy now" Sighed Paul running his fingers through his hair he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Why what did you do?"

"Nothing it was that cock sucker principal being an ass"

"Paul watch your language" Said Stephanie

"Stop trying to be my Mother cause you're not" Said Paul getting right in her face

"That's enough" Said Stephanie sternly

"Mom can i be excused?" Asked Kurt

"Yes i'll deal with you later" Said Stephanie not moving as Kurt quickly went to his room. She wasn't going to back down from Paul now, though the way he was looking at her was unnerving

Paul licked his lips not breaking the stare, her eyes were drawing him in he didn't , he slowly moved closer to her stopping when he felt Stephanie put her thumb to his bottom lip.

"Don't, Kurt is just upstairs" Whispered Stephanie swallowing hard

"Then get rid of him" Whispered Paul

"Paul please..."

"Stop denying it"

"I can't but we'll talk about it tomorrow" Whispered Stephanie giving them some distance

"You said that last time" Sighed Paul moving away

"I know i'm sorry but i promise we'll talk tomorrow" Said Stephanie looking at him, oh god what was she getting herself into this was all wrong. Paul was all wrong for her he wasn't even 17, he was just a boy. She should back out now and tell Paul to stop being so foolish and once again remind him that she was to marry his Father. But she just couldn't because deep down inside she also wanted this.

A/N so this story is currently taking over my life kinda lol, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as i feel the previous one wasn't some of my best work. Here's hoping this one makes up for it, oh and i enjoyed writing Shawn so much in this :D


	16. The Talk part one

Stephanie lay on her bed glancing over at her clock as it read 3am, she hadn't been able to sleep and it was no surprise really she was nervous about talking to Paul later on today. She knew exactly what was going to happen and while a part of her knew it was wrong what they could be doing, she also wanted this. Stephanie turned over thinking of Randy, he hadn't even called to see how she was doing it was if he didn't care about her at all. At first she could understand him being upset about her not telling him the truth but to completely ignore her hurt alot, not to mention it was a very touchy subject to begin with. Stephanie hadn't heard Randy's side of the story, but from what Paul had told her it was a big thing and not surprising both father and son had issues with each other.

Realizing she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon she sat up grabbing a dressing gown and wrapped it around herself, she headed downstairs, perhaps a drink would settle her and help her sleep. Stephanie opened the kitchen door switching the light on, she covered her eyes trying to adjust to the light. Stephanie grabbed a glass from the cupboard filling it with orange juice, the cool liquid felt good against her throat. Stephanie sat on the kitchen counter everything was so quiet and peaceful down here, it was a nice change compared to the usual shouting and arguing that had become almost daily. She continued sipping at her orange until the glass was empty, finally she decided to go back to bed hoping to atleast get a few hours sleep before she needed to be up.

Stephanie put the last egg onto the plate finishing making the breakfast. She checked the time it was almost 7:45am and neither Paul or Kurt where downstairs.

"Hey" Smiled Kurt coming down fully dressed

"Morning is Paul up yet?" Asked Stephanie

"I haven't seen him" Said Kurt which was a change as usually Paul was pushing past him to get to the bathroom.

"Grab you're breakfast i'm gonna check to see if he's up" Said Stephanie wiping her hands just as she was about to go upstairs she bumped into Paul.

"You're awake" Said Stephanie looking away and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah why wouldn't i be" Said Paul casually

"We never heard you that's all" Answered Stephanie

Paul just shrugged before sitting down at the table with Kurt eating his breakfast, she turned around grabbing a cup of coffee though personally she would prefer something stronger especially since she would be talking to Paul sometime today. She still didn't know when that would be as he was going to school and when he got back Kurt would be home.

"I'm going to school" Said Kurt interupting her thoughts

"Ok...Paul you can take him"

"I'm not ready yet" Said Paul

"As your in the car you can leave later anyway" Said Stephanie not wanting to be alone with Paul just yet.

"Why do i have to take him?" Mumbled Paul

"Well it's silly for you to go seperately when your both going the same way" Explained Stephanie

"She's right" Said Kurt

"Shut up" Said Paul causing Kurt to quickly leave the kitchen

"We'll talk later i promise" Said Stephanie bending down and whispering in Paul's ear.

Paul looked up at her before grabbing his leather Jacket and putting it on, he waited for Kurt before picking up his bag on the way out as the two boys headed for School.

Stephanie waved to them both shutting the door behind her, she needed to find a way to get Kurt out of the house later on so she could have this talk with Paul. She thought for a few moments before coming up with an idea, she grabbed the phone dialing the familiar number and waiting for a response.

"Hello?"

"Mom are you busy tonight?" Asked Stephanie hopefully

"No why?"

"Would you be able to take Kurt for a few hours?"

"Sure, are you and Randy talking again?" Asked Linda

"I just need some time to myself that's all" Lied Stephanie

"Oh ok what about Paul?"

"He's going out with some friends tonight so i thought it would be a good opportunity to get some me time" Lied Stephanie

"Ok well what time do you want me to come and get him?" Asked Linda

"Come at 4 so he has time to get home and everything"

"Ok i'll see you at 4 then bye"

"Bye" Replied Stephanie hanging up, she still had a pile of dishes that needed doing, but right now she was more concerned about what she was going to say to Paul later on. Her son would be out the way so there would be no interuptions, Stephanie didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing however.

Paul threw some books into his locker before shutting it, he had hardly been able to concentrate today though most days Paul had problems concentrating in School. He didn't want to admit that the reason he couldn't concentrate was because he was thinking about Stephanie, she had promised they would talk later on but he doubted that since they wouldn't be alone. Kurt would be there so it would simply be another excuse and she'd tell him they'd talk tomorrow which would never come about.

"Paul" Shouted Shawn joining his friend

"Hey" Smiled Paul

"So...fancy pissin' some people off?"

"Teachers?" Asked Paul

"Oh yeah come on i have the perfect plan"

Paul followed Shawn as they went to the boys bathroom, Shawn smirked at his friend checking the cubicles to make sure they were alone. He pulled out a pack of condoms and sachets of mayonaise.

"Condoms?" Inquired Paul

"Umhum...what i needed was something small and i have an unlimited supply"

"Yeah cause you never get any" Joked Paul

"Ha...anyway we need to fill these up and deliver them personally to the Principal" Explained Shawn

"Sweet"

"This may be our greatest feat yet" Laughed Shawn wiping away an imaginary tear

Paul nudged his friend as they began ripping open the packet of condoms and filling them with mayonaise, it could take awhile to do but it would be definitely worth it just to see the look on the Principal's face once they were done.

A little while later and they had filled the bottom of all the condoms with mayonaise, Shawn had managed to "borrow" a stapler so they could "decorate" the School. Paul did the stapling while Shawn kept on watch to make sure no one caught them, he stapled the final two condoms onto the principal's door before both of the boys made a quick exit.

"What the..." Said the Principal quickly getting up and opening the door only to be horrified at what he discovered, it looked to be two condoms with...well he didn't want to know what was inside of them, he looked around to see it wasn't just his door that had been vandalised. The Principal continued along the corridor to see most of the walls and doors of the school were covered. He needed to make sure this got cleaned up as soon as possible as he considered it to be a health hazzard, atleast if it was what he thought it was.

The Principal went straight back to his office and used the intercom to get the School Janitor to his office, he needed to get that mess cleaned up and punish whoever was responsible, although he had an idea exactly who was behind it.

Stephanie quickly made her way inside the School, she had recieved a call just over half an hour ago from the Principal demanding she come to the School. He had been very vague over the phone as to why it was so urgent only that she needed to come as soon as possible. Stephanie smiled at the School receptionist as she got directed to the Principal's office.

"Miss McMahon thankyou so much for coming" Said the Principal greeting her at the door

"It's fine" Said Stephanie noticing Paul was sitting on one of the chairs looking very bored and aggrivated.

"Please take a seat" Said the Principal sitting back down at his desk

"What is this all about?" Said Stephanie getting right to the point

"You're son is partly responsible for vandalising this School" Said the Principal

"Firstly he isn't my son and what exactly has he done?"

"He alongside his friend decided it would be funny to staple...well there is no polite way to say this but, condoms filled with lord knows what and place them all over the school" Said the Principal

"You have no proof it was me" Said Paul

"Oh come on it had all your finger prints over it and frankly i am on two minds to expell you for what you've done today, do you realize what you've done is a health hazzard" Said the Principal

"You can't expell him if you have no proof" Said Stephanie

"I have more than enough proof"

"Why would i do that? And by the way it isn't semen"

"So you are admitting it was you" Shouted the Principal

"What if we offer to pay for the damage" Interupted Stephanie trying to remain calm

"Steph don't..." Pleaded Paul

"I'm not going to let you get expelled Paul"

"We would accept the costs of damage and also 2 weeks detention" Stated the Principal

"You won't expell him if we pay?" Asked Stephanie making sure

"That's right although he is on very thin ice"

"We can pay" Stephanie agreed

"Then it's settled we'll be sending the bill to you, anyway thankyou for coming Miss McMahon your free to leave, as for you Paul your spending the remainder of the day with myself writing out lines"

"Whatever" Muttered Paul

"Paul i'll see you at home and try to stay out of trouble" Said Stephanie getting up and leaving.

A few hours later and Linda was ready to pick Kurt up from Stephanie's, he was currently grabbing a few DVD's so he wouldn't be bored.

"He'll need dinner" Stated Stephanie

"Ok...is everything alright?" Asked Linda

"Yeah it's fine i'm just glad to be getting some time to myself" Lied Stephanie who was on edge because she was having this talk with Paul who still wasn't home, though most likely it was due to him having detention after the incident at School. She would need to talk to him about that but not right now she had other things that needed to be sorted.

"That sounds like Paul" Said Linda who heard his car pull onto the drive as he got out,

Paul quickly opened the door only to be greeted by Linda who smiled at him, she had only met him a few times and just his appearance alone made him look like a troublemaker. Linda had no doubts Stephanie could handle him even if she did look rather off today, it made her realise it was probably for the best for the two boys to give her some time to herself.

"I'm ready" Said Kurt coming down

"Ok have fun" Smiled Stephanie hugging her son, she turned around to the confused look of Paul who dropped his bag down

"I'll bring him back at about 7" Said Linda as they both headed to the car

"Bye" Waved Stephanie watching the car drive off

"What's all that about?" Asked Paul

"Kurt is going to my Mom's for a few hours" Said Stephanie casually

"Oh..."

"Well isn't that what you wanted for us to be alone" Said Stephanie

"Yeah...of course" Nodded Paul going through to the living room

"Come on" Said Stephanie taking a seat on the sofa urging him to join her

To be continued...

A/N i'm hoping this story will be finished soon and yes this story is past halfway for those wondering, also i hope Hunter beats Khali tonight otherwise that will suck badly.


End file.
